Drôle de famille !
by Miss-BuBulle
Summary: La famille Stewart, dirigée par deux effroyables vieilles dames (Mauricette et Janette) fait son entrée à Poudlard ! Venez suivre les aventures de Justine, Emy, Nolwenn et Lisa Stewart, quatre sœurs déjantées qui vont en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures à tout Poudlard ! Entre amour, amitié, magie, kung-fu et basilic, l'année s'annonce mouvementée...
1. Chapter 1

_**RESUME : La famille Stewart, dirigée par deux effroyables vieilles dames (Mauricette et Janette) fait son entrée à Poudlard et n'a pas finis de faire parler d'elle…**_

_**Venez suivre les aventures de Justine, Emy, Nolwenn et Lisa Stewart, quatre sœurs déjantées qui vont en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures à tout Poudlard ! Entre amour, amitié, magie, kung-fu et basilic, l'année s'annonce mouvementée !**_

**Coucou ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site et je me suis enfin décidée à publier une fiction ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.**

_**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages (à part les Stewart) appartiennet à J.K Rowling.**_

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une famille pas comme les autres.**

Dans le nord-est de l'Angleterre, dans le comté du Kent, se trouvait un ancien manoir, longtemps abandonné de tous. Assez éloigné de l'urbanisation, mais toute proche d'une grande forêt, les rares passants s'amusaient à l'appeler « la maison hanté ». Comme pour confirmer leurs dires, on entendait parfois d'étranges hurlements.

Peu savait qu'en réalité, ce manoir était la demeure d'une très ancienne famille, les Stewart. Encore moins connaissait leur véritable identité c'était une famille de _sorciers_.

Dans le village le plus proche du manoir Stewart, les rares apparitions de cette étrange famille assuraient les commérages pour longtemps.

— Regardez dont ces bonnes femmes, Georgette et Juliette Stawert, dit un jour la vieille bouchère à ses clientes.

— Mauricette et Janette Stewart, corrigea l'une d'entre elle, une jeune femme qui trouvait les vieilles dames amusantes avec leurs grandes capes rouges et vertes, et leur chapeau « bob » assortis.

— Oui peu importe, s'agaça la commerçante. Elles sont vraiment _bizarres_. Et on se demande qui sont les quatre filles qui les accompagnent parfois… Michel m'a dit que l'autre jour qu'en Ecosse, on avait retrouvé pleins d'enfants enlevés dans la cave d'une vielle grand-mère sénile… Elle leur faisait subir un lavage de cerveau !

— Oh mon dieu ! s'exclamèrent le public de la bouchère en dardant leur regard perçant vers les quatre jeunes filles, chacun y allant de sa petite déduction.

Oui, les ragots allaient bon train mais les Stewart n'en avait que faire. Au contraire ça les amusait, comme le fit remarquer Emy, la blonde à l'allure angélique, alors qu'ils étaient dans le métro de Londres :

— Ils nous regardent comme si ont allaient les réduire en esclavage pour ensuite les obliger à nous masser les pieds jusqu'à la fin des temps… On devrait peut-être le faire, rajouta-t-elle en faisant un sourire machiavélique aux moldus.

Ses sœurs levèrent les yeux aux ciels, habituée aux changements d'humeur de Emy, et de son côté sadique.

— Tu crois que si je le dresse, il pourrait m'apporter mon petit déjeuner au lit tout les matins ? demanda Lisa, la petite rousse, qui désignait un petit garçon de son âge à peu près.

— Lisa, pour la trois mille cinq cent cinquante et une_ nièmes_ fois, les moldus ne sont PAS des animaux ! s'écria Janette, la mamie en vert, en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête. Nous leur devons le respect et nous devons arrêter…

— De les considérer comme des êtres inférieurs à nous, récitèrent le reste de la famille d'une voix monotone.

Les récits pro-moldus étaient fréquents chez Janette. D'ailleurs elle défendait un grand nombre de chose, en passant par les elfes de maisons jusqu'au forêt décimé pour fabriquer des balais volants.

_« Elle fait exprès de défendre toutes ces choses rien que pour pouvoir nous engueuler !__ »_songea Nolwenn, une petite brunette qui était habillée d'une robe en… _papier toilette_. Oui, c'était une adepte du PQ, elle passait des heures entières aux toilettes à faire toutes sortes de choses (lire, manger, écouter de la musique, faire ses devoirs…)

Le métro se stoppa dans un bruit strident et Mauricette, qui était occupée à reluquer le jeune contrôleur, ne se tient évidemment pas à la barre et partit valser contre la vitre. Elle s'évanouit devant la porte et fut bientôt écrasé par les passagers qui sortaient en courant du métro.

_« On les a fait flipper, mouahaha. On est une famille démoniaque !_ » se dit Emy en sortant de la rame sans plus s'occuper de sa vielle tante, réduit à l'état de crêpes humaine (ce qui n'était pas peu dire, vu qu'elle était plutôt…large.)

Justine, l'aînée des quatre sœurs, qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose du voyage, souleva sans peine Mauricette et la cala sur son épaule. Les moldus la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et tous se demandèrent comment une adolescente pouvait porter une vieille dame aussi lourde que ça.

Il faut dire que Justine avait de la force. Beaucoup de force. On ne savait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait porter des poids aussi lourds, car sa famille n'était pas une famille de « body buildés ». Et pourtant, depuis sa naissance, ça avait toujours été miss musclor (sans autant de muscles, avec plus de force, et un cerveau)

Janette réveilla sa sœur à grand renfort de claque, puis prit la tête du petit groupe, une grande carte de Londres dans les mains. Après être passé quatre fois devant la même fontaine, Justine prit les choses en main et cinq minutes après, la petite famille entra dans le _Chaudron Baveur_.

— Bonjour, gentes dames ! s'exclama Tom, le barman.

— Bonjour, répondirent-en cœur les Stewart avec un sourire plaqué sur leur visage.

_« Trop vieux pour moi »_ pensa Mauricette en snobant le barman.

_« Même pas de toilettes dans ce bar pourri ! »_ se dit Nolwenn en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Il a aucune force celui-la… Pas capable de soulever un tonneau de 200L d'hydromel, non mais franchement !_ » s'exaspéra Justine.

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand mur de brique, les trois sœurs regardant naturellement Justine.

— Quoi ? Y'a un problème ?

— Bah t'es pas miss musclor pour rien : faut que tu détruises ce mur, dit Nolwenn comme si c'était une évidence.

— Et fait ça vite, j'ai trop hâte d'aller voir le magasin de farces et attrapes ! rajouta Emy en se frottant les mains, une lueur démoniaque dans le regard.

— Oh oui, les farces z'es attrapes ! se réjouit Lisa.

— Non mais vous croyez tout de même pas que j'allais casser ce mur pour qu'on passe ? s'écria Justine.

— Bien sur que non, laissez faire les pros !

Mauricette brandit sa canne (ou était dissimulé sa baguette magique, pratique pour tromper l'adversaire), tapota quelques briques et brusquement, celles-ci formèrent une arcade, dévoilant le Chemin de Traverse.

La célèbre avenue de sorciers était bondée ce jour, chacun achetant ses fournitures scolaires pour la rentrée à venir. Personne ne remarqua les Stewart, qui se faufilèrent parmi la foule et rejoignirent _Gringotts_, la banque des sorciers.

Deux gobelins passaient les sorciers au détecteur de magie noire, à l'entrée. Mauricette fut la dernière à passer, et quand vint son tour, le détecteur s'emballa brusquement avant d'exploser dans une bourrasque de fumée noire. Les gobelins étaient couverts de suie noire et criaient de leur petite voix aigus « Au voleur ! Au voleur ! ».

Une dizaine de gobelins déboulèrent et braquèrent leurs regards globuleux sur Mauricette.

— Sortez votre attirail, bandit néfaste ! cria un gobelin qui avait des poils qui sortaient de ses oreilles.

— Mon attirail ? Bandit néfaste ?!

— Vous n'auriez pas du dire ça, ricana Emy en se délectant du spectacle.

— 10 mornilles qu'elle lui enfonce sa canne dans le c… paria Nolwenn en tendant une main à sa sœur blonde.

— Tenu. Elle le fera jamais, elle tient pas à salir sa canne voyons…

— Elle serait prête à nous vendre pour cette canne ! ajouta Justine, très sérieuse.

— Nous vendre ?! Mais c'est po juste, je veux pas être venduuuuuus, pleurnicha Lisa en s'accrochant désespérément aux jambes de sa grande sœur.

— ESPECE DE TROLL POILUS DES MONTAGNES ! OSEZ INSULTER MAURICETTE GERTRUDE STEWART, 3 EME DU NOM ! VIEUX DRAGONS DEGONFLES DU SLIP! s'époumona Mauricette sur les pauvres gobelins qui reculaient, effrayés par la colère de la vieille peau.

— Madame, veuillez ne pas pointer votre objet pointu vers nous !

Tous les spectateurs de la scène déglutirent quand la vieille vrilla son regard sur le gobelin qui hésitait entre prendre ses jambes à son cou ou affronter vaillamment la sorcière. Finalement elle décida pour lui en lui donnant un grand coup de canne, et passa ensuite les portes de Gringotts. Nolwenn grogna en donnant ses mornilles à Emy qui riait (mouhahaha) et les Stewart rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Tout le monde s'écarta du chemin de Mauricette, comme si c'était le démon incarné (ce qui s'approchait de la vérité…).

La famille s'entassa dans un étroit wagonnet et partit à toute vitesse dans le labyrinthe souterrain. Quand elles aperçurent de loin un dragon, Janette s'énerva contre « ces horribles sorciers qui traite en esclave ce dragon qui est une espèce rare qui devrait être protéger… » bla bla bli, bla bla bla.

Lisa jeta un coup d'œil dans le vide et elle eut la soudaine envie de se pencher, histoire d'avoir une meilleure vue… Elle se pencha donc et fit tanguer le wagonnet de son côté, menaçant de tous les faire tomber.

— AAAAAAAAH ! hurlèrent Justine, Nolwenn et Emy en chœur alors qu'elles se sentirent basculer dans le vide.

Les trois jeunes filles, ainsi que Lisa, tombaient droit vers le sol, pendant que Janette et Mauricette, par on ne sait quel miracle, avait réussi à s'accrocher à un stalagmite des souterrains. Ainsi accrochée comme une pieuvre, Janette eut la présence d'esprit de sortir sa baguette pour éviter une chute brutale à ses nièces.

— Levicorpus ! cria-t-elle en donnant un bref coup de baguette vers elles.

Les quatre sœurs furent stopper dans leur chute, remontèrent en flèche et se retrouvèrent suspendue par la cheville. Leur grande cape noire se baissèrent et dévoilèrent leur sous-vêtement… original.

Ainsi, tour à tour, Mauricette, Janette et le gobelin resté dans le wagonnet, découvrirent Popey (pour Justine –on est miss musclor ou on l'es pas hein !), Oui-oui (pour Emy, ce qui détruisit douze ans de réputation machiavélique), et enfin, ô comble du déshonneur, Nolwenn qui portait une culotte en papier toilette bas de gamme… elle qui avait obligé ses tantes à faire tout les supermarché du coin pour trouver son PQ favori portait du PQ _bas de gamme_ !

— Hahaha la honte ! Miss Reine du kk mon cul ouais ! ricana Emy en désignant Nolwenn du doigt qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

— Je… Oh et toi, avec tes culottes Oui-oui tu peux parler !

— Ouais ça c'est sur, railla Justine en regardant sa sœur _si_ démoniaque piquer un fard à son tour.

— Dixit celle qui est fan de Popey à quatorze ans !

Les trois filles, rouge de honte, s'interrompre dans leur dispute en voyant Lisa pleurée de rire. Leur faisant rappeler que c'était à cause d'elle que leur réputation étaient ainsi détruite. Justine fit craquer ses doigts. Nolwenn sortit son arme favorite, sa brosse à chiotte. Emy eut un rictus sadique alors que en elle, deux voix de disputaient sur la conduite à suivre :

_« Arrache lui ses yeux à la petite cuiller ! »_lui dit sa voix de la Raison.

_« Arrache lui ses yeux à la petite cuiller, fait les lui bouffer puis vomir puis re-manger… ! »_ répliqua sa voix sadique et cruelle.

Si même sa voix de la raison se mettait à penser comme ça, Lisa avait intérêt à courir. _Vite_. Dans un cri de guerre à faire pâlir d'envie les vikings, les trois sœurs essayèrent de se jeter sur Lisa qui hurlait à pleins poumons. La brosse à chiotte de Nolwenn se leva dans les airs et, au lieu d'heurter Lisa, heurta… le vide. Lisa avait disparut.

— J'ai fais de la magie ! cria-t-elle brusquement.

Les Stewart regardèrent autour d'eux, et la virent tranquillement assise dans le wagonnet.

— Ma Lisou n'est pas une gogol… euh une Cracmole ! s'exclama Mauricette en couvrant sa petite nièce de neuf ans de bisous baveux.

— Je suis une sorcière ! hurla la petite dernière de la famille en évitant néanmoins (instinct de survie oblige) l'étreinte étouffante de sa vieille tante.

— Popolo lopopo looo ! chantèrent ses sœurs en exécutant une danse de la joie made in Stewart.

Finalement, après toutes ces folles aventures, tout ce petit monde arriva devant la porte du coffre, le coffre numéro 659. Le gobelin (qui semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larme) plaqua sa paume de main contre une lourde porte et celle-ci disparut brusquement, laissant place à… pas grand-chose. Il n'y avait pas des montagnes de gallions, de bijoux et d'or…

Juste une somme raisonnable d'argent ainsi qu'un gros grimoire poussiéreux. Rien de bien passionnant en somme et les filles se désintéressèrent bien vite du coffre, laissant le soin à leur tantes de prendre ce qu'elles avaient besoin. Un bruit strident les fit sursauter et quand elles se retournèrent, elles virent un autre wagonnet, avec à un garçon assez maigrichon aux cheveux blonds qui en sortait, ainsi qu'un homme de taille moyenne qui était certainement son père. Il avait un long bouc blond ainsi qu'un piercing dans le nez et énormément de tatouages sur le corps.

— Flippant celui-là, chuchota Lisa à ses sœurs en contemplant les nouveaux venus se diriger vers le coffre numéro 713.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds resta à l'extérieur du coffre, regardant avec de grands yeux fascinés tout autour de lui, comme pour n'en manquer aucune miette.

— Bonjour ! lança Justine au garçon en tendant une main amicale vers lui.

— Bonjour, répondit-il timidement. Vous êtes des sorciers vous aussi ?

— Non on est des braqueurs moldus venus voler la banque la plus protéger des sorciers… A ton avis ? s'agaça Emy en se disant qu'il était vraiment bête.

— Oh… désolé, tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi.

— Ne fais pas attention à elle, Emy est un peu agressive quand on la connaît pas, lui dit Justine à voix basse alors qu'elle se recevait un coup de coude outrée de la blonde. Au fait, moi c'est Justine Stewart, et voici Nolwenn, Lisa et Emy, mes sœurs.

— Enchanté, Colin Crivey.

Les regards se dirigèrent vers le gros appareil moldu qu'il serrait tout contre son torse. Colin s'apprêtait à leur demander quelque chose quand deux vieilles femmes habillées plutôt bizarrement sortir du coffre et ramenèrent le reste de la famille à la surface.

— Bon, les mioches ! C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai à faire ! dit Mauricette en consultant sa montre imaginaire. Prenez vos listes de fournitures et ces bourses, on se retrouve ici dans une heure et demie, c'est clair ?

Tout le monde acquiesça alors qu'elle distribuait une enveloppe et une petite bourse à chacun (enfin sauf à Lisa qui n'allait pas être élève à Poudlard cette année) Janette, quant à elle, était déjà partis faire dieu sait quoi.

— Justine, je te confie Lisa, donc assure toi qu'elle ne revienne pas avec la peau orange comme la dernière fois !

— Mais pourquoi moi-euuu…

— Parce que tu es l'aînée, la plus forte et il t'arrive parfois de faire preuve d'intelligence.

— Dur d'être la plus grande, ricana Emy en tapotant son épaule, faussement compatissante.

— Et toi, Emy, reprit Mauricette d'une voix plus forte, tu seras « gardée » par Nolwenn.

— Qu… QUOI ?! Mais enfin je suis plus grande qu'elle ! s'offusqua Emy en regardant la vieille partir d'un petit signe de main. Mauricette ! Reviens ! TANTE INDIGNE ! VA TE FAIRE INTERNER !

Justine se tenait les côtés tellement elle riait, et bouscula plusieurs sorciers au passage. Quand elle reprit enfin ses esprits, elle se rendit compte que ses sœurs étaient déjà parties, ainsi que Lisa, sur qui elle devait garder un œil.

— LISA ! LISA REVIENS ICI BORDEL ! LISAAAAAAA…

* * *

**Y'a toujours du monde ? xD Rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre dans une semaine ! Faites péter les review !**

**Tchuss'**

**Miss-BuBulle.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__**: L'univers et les personnages (à part quelques-uns inventés par moi même) appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**_

**Hellow ! Vous allez bien ? ) Moi j'pète la forme ! En tout cas, merciii pour vos z'entilles reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre2 : Du shopping pas comme les autres.**

Janette courait. Enfin, ce qui s'apparentait le plus à courir pour elle, étant donné qu'elle avait des rhumatismes et horriblement mal à la jambe. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps si elle voulait arriver au pub _« la tête du Sanglier »_ sans se faire repérer par Mauricette. D'ailleurs c'était étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas prévu sa tentative de fuite à l'avance les deux femmes étaient comme reliées « télépathiquement ». Elles devinaient souvent les pensées de l'autre quoi.

Elle tourna au coin de la rue et entra dans le fameux bar dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. C'était bien pour ça que Janette s'y rendait. Elle avait interdit à ses nièces de venir ici (enfin elle leur avait parlée de plusieurs morts « suspects », client de _la tête du Sanglier_, ce qui les avait définitivement éloignée du bar)

La porte grinçait, la fumée de cigare rendait flou la plupart des clients et le barman était un vieil homme qui essuyait inlassablement ses verres avec un torchon sale. Bref, le summum du cliché. Janette commanda un whisky pur feu et s'installa sur un tabouret, jetant des regards suspicieux autour d'elle.

Quand le goût familier du whisky Pur feu traversa sa gorge, Janette ferma les yeux de bonheur. Quelle andouille elle avait été, d'accepter de parier avec Emy ! Elle avait promis d'arrêter définitivement de boire si elle perdait, et elle avait bien sûr perdue. Son petit verre quotidien de vin des Elfes lui manquait… (Bon OK, SES petit_**s**_verre_**s **_! On ne va pas chipoter non mais !)

…

Nolwenn et Emy pénétrèrent dans le magasin de prêt-à-porter pour mage et sorcier. La propriétaire des lieux, Mme Guipure, se précipita vers elles et les invita à s'installer sur des tabourets, pour essayer des robes de sorcier.

A côté d'eux se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux blonds et au teint très pâle. Il regardait son reflet d'un air hautain, portant avec élégance une robe noire classique.

- Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui est la plus belle ? ironisa Nolwenn en fixant le blondinet se regarder comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

- Venant d'une traîtresse à son sang qui s'habille en papier toilette, je ne préfère même pas répondre, dit-il de sa voix traînante où suintait du mépris.

Son regard gris acier rencontra celui, marron chocolat de Nolwenn et la jeune fille le trouva plutôt mignon malgré son air de snobinard. Madame Guipure arriva à ce moment là et s'activa autour de l'adolescente, qui se désintéressa du blond. Après avoir effectuer une dernière retouche, la propriétaire du magasin se recula et s'occupa d'Emy (étonnamment silencieuse depuis le début de la scène).

Nolwenn s'observa brièvement la robe noire qui était l'uniforme obligatoire à Poudlard, lui allait plutôt bien au teint. Elle était pale de peau, avait des cheveux châtains foncés qui bouclaient sur ses épaules et des yeux marrons-chocolat-noisette (couleur Nutella quoi).

Emy, à côté, s'impatientait de la lenteur de la couturière, qui en plus de faire mille et une retouche inutiles, commentait tout et n'importe quoi.

- Figurez vous qu'Harry Potter est venue dans ma boutique tout à l'heure ! _Ma_ boutique ! Vous vous rendez compte ? s'exclama t-elle d'une voix enjouée, enfonçant par la même occasion une aiguille dans le bras de la jeune Stewart.

- Aie ! Faites attention voyons ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si y'avait trente-six boutiques de vêtement sur le chemin de traverse… A pas vraiment eu l'choix, le Survivant ! répliqua Emy, agacée, arrachant des mains de Madame Guipure l'aiguille qu'elle tenait pour finir elle-même les retouches.

- Ces jeunes, j'vous jure !

Le reflet d'Emy eut un rictus moqueur tandis qu'elle repoussait les pans de la robe noire sur ses épaules. Sans son petit air moqueur, la jeune fille avait une allure angélique : Des cheveux blonds très clairs légèrement bouclés, des yeux verts, qui tirait sur le marron quand elle était de mauvaise humeur, et une silhouette fine.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un cri de sa sœur, et réagit au quart de tour. Elle se mit en position kung fu et bondit, son pied gauche en avant. Emy ne s'attendait pas à ce que son pied heurte violemment la joue de Madame Guipure, qui tentait vainement de repousser une Nolwenn très très très en colère… Comment pouvait-elle savoir elle, que quiconque déchirait (sans faire exprès évidemment) une parcelle de sa _si_ précieuse robe en PQ s'exposait à de terribles représailles ?

Les trois corps entremêlés s'effondrèrent contre une étagère remplie de vêtement, la faisant basculer contre un miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Coincée ainsi sous une étagère, Emy se dit qu'elle avait vraiment une vie de merde, Nolwenn essaya d'atteindre la couturière avec sa brosse à chiotte et Madame Guipure songea à prendre sa retraite pour finir ses jours dans une île déserte des Bahamas.

Un des clients, un géant deux fois plus grand que la normal et cinq fois plus large, souleva l'étagère d'une main et releva les deux jeunes Stewart et la couturière.

Nolwenn voulut se jeter à nouveau sur elle mais heureusement, sa sœur la retint par les bras. Le géant s'était lui aussi interposer et cela faisait peur… Outre sa grande taille, il avait d'épais cheveux broussailleux et une grande barbe noir qui lui prenait la moitié du visage. Seul son regard noir n'était pas « hostile » mais simplement protecteur envers Madame Guipure.

- Sortez de ma boutique ! hurla celle-ci qui se sentait en sécurité maintenant.

- C'est bon, c'est bon…

- En quarante ans de carrière, jamais vu ça… Ah les jeunes ! maugréa la couturière en réparant les dégâts d'un coup de baguette magique.

Les deux sœurs sortirent, leur robe de sorciers neuves sur les épaules, échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire. C'était pour ça aussi qu'elles s'adoraient pour ses petits moments de complicité qui leur faisaient oublier les soucis du quotidien.

**…**

Justine courait à toute vitesse à travers le chemin de traverse, slalomant entre la foule. Elle se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre et retourna vivement sur ses pas (les passants de cette ruelle étaient vraiment bizarre).

Elle aperçut enfin le petit nœud bleu qui maintenait les cheveux de Lisa en tresse, et vit ladite propriétaire à l'entrée de la boutique de Farce et attrape. Elle pénétra à sa suite dans la boutique et ouvrit grands ses yeux en observant tout ces objets multicolores, bruyant ou surprenant…

Lisa se promenait dans les rayons quand elle tomba sur une grande caisse où se trouvait des Philtres d'amour à profusion. Dès qu'elle se saisit d'un petit flacon, une employée de la boutique se précipita vers elle avec un faux sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres refaites :

- Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Vous avez découvert la grande « star » de nos produits, à ce que je vois ! Seulement cinq galions le flacon ! Je suis sur que vous avez quelqu'un pour qui vous en pincez, hein ?

- Pour qui j'en pince ? demanda Lisa, en regardant l'employée avec une expression dubitative. Je croyais que les philtres d'amour, c'était pour faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux de moi, pas pour qu'il me pince…

L'employée fondit subitement en larmes en se lamentant contre ce boulot mal payé où elle n'était même pas respectée... etc, etc. Lisa se gratta le menton, puis haussa les épaules en se disant que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être pourvu de son intelligence… Elle montait à l'étage quand elle entendit hurler à pleins poumons :

- LISA STEWART ESPECE D'HYPPOGRYPHE DEPLUME ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Justine monta quatre à quatre les escaliers alors que sa sœur filait déjà se cacher derrière une étagère. Elle tournait à un rayon quand elle glissa de tout son long sur une flaque d'eau. Elle se rattrapa à ce qu'elle put, c'est-à-dire un pauvre jeune homme qui passait par là… Les deux tombèrent brutalement sur le sol, l'un sur l'autre dans une position… étrange. Justine rougit violemment tandis que le jeune homme se levait. Il s'exprima d'une voix grave et un peu en colère :

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? Déjà que vous me cassez les oreilles à crier comme un lutin dérangé, maintenant, vous me rentrez dedans !

Justine regarda le jeune homme pendant qu'il parlait, et le trouva très beau : grand, environ quinze ou seize ans, cheveux bruns et légèrement ébouriffé et des yeux gris. Le garçon semblait attendre une réponse (en même temps elle devait avoir l'air bête à le détailler comme un bout de viande…) alors la jeune fille répondit d'une voix gênée :

- Hum, oui, excusez-moi… C'est ma petite sœur, c'est une vrai chipie quand elle s'y met, figurez vous qu'une fois, ma sœur, enfin mon autre sœur, l'a quitté des yeux une seconde et… déballa Justine à toute vitesse avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Le jeune homme sourit puis l'aida à se relever. Il la détailla et la trouva très jolie avec ses longs cheveux auburn et bouclés, ses yeux verts et son corps grand et fin:

- En fait je ne me suis pas présenté… Cédric Diggory, enchanté.

- Justine Stew… AAAART !

Une tornade rousse s'abattit sur Justine qui retomba une nouvelle fois sur les fesses (elle allait avoir d'énormes bleus demain…)

- OUTCH ! Mais bon sang Lisa tu ne peux pas être plus délicate ? réprimanda-t-elle d'une voix sévère a sa sœur.

- Moi pas délicate ? Mais enfin, je suis le symbole de la délicatesse telle une rose qui… OK, OK j'arrête ! s'interrompit Lisa en levant deux mains en l'air. Je voulais juste que tu m'achètes un truc, c'est super important ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Ca comptera pour mon anniversaire ! Dis oui, ma Justinounette d'amour que je préfère de toutes mes soeuuuuurs…

La jeune rousse qui avait la silhouette d'une jeune gymnaste aida sa sœur à se relever et lui fit ses petits yeux de chiens battus, ce qui fit céder sa grande sœur. Elle dit ensuite à Cédric qui avait assisté à l'échange avec un air mi-ahuri mi-amusé :

- Heu… Bonjour vous ! Je vous reprends ma sœur, salut !

Justine eut a peine le temps de lancer un regard d'excuse à Cédric qu'elle se retrouva happée par sa petite sœur. Elle se fit traînée sur trois rayons et arriva devant le rayon des Philtres d'amour.

- Alors t'en dis quoi Popey' ? (Justine détestait ce surnom.)

- T'es pas sérieuse ?! Un philtre d'Amour ? T'es prête à claquer le cadeau que je devais t'offrir pour ton anniv' pour un foutu philtre d'amour ?

- Bah ouais, je vais le faire boire à un riche, et comme ça il me paiera tout ce que je veux ! Hé y'en a là d'dans ! s'exclama la petite en saisissant un flacon et de courir vers la caisse.

Justine roula des yeux puis éclata de rire en imaginant Lisa au bras d'un vieux schnock riche fou amoureux d'elle… Ah là là, qu'est ce qu'elle aimait sa petite sœur et ses plans farfelus !

…

Mauricette sortit de la boutique « _Fleury et Bott_ », chargés comme un mulet. Pour dégager le chemin, elle donnait de grands coups de cannes autour d'elle et en redonnait d'autres quand ceux qu'elle écartait avaient le « culot » de se plaindre…

_Aucun respect pour les personnes âgées, non mais j'vous jure ! _songea-t-elle.

Elle arriva au point de rendez-vous et trouva ses quatre nièces qui étaient mortes de rire. Mauricette se dit que, Merlin, elle adorait ces gosses et leur joyeuse folie.

- Les filles ! J'ai vos livres, votre matériel de potion, et je vous ai acheté vos animaux… Considérez ça comme votre cadeau de noël pour les dix ans à venir !

- Quoi ?! Mais, j'voulais un trampoline portatif, c'est po zuste ! se plaignit Lisa en commençant à pleurnicher.

- Je rigole, Lisou ! Bon, Justine, je t'es pris un petit chaton tout mignon, dit-elle en tendant à l'aînée un petit chaton gris avec plusieurs taches blanches sur les pattes et le visage.

- Trop chou ! Merci Momo !

Justine prit le chaton et lui plaqua un gros bisou sur la tête. Elle déclara ensuite qu'il se nommerait Pipo puis le remit gentiment dans sa petite cage de transport.

- Ensuite, Emy, je t'ai pris un hibou… Il m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi… Et pas d'expérience bizarres, c'est compris ?

- La blonde tira la langue à sa vieille tante et prit une cage où se trouvait un hibou au pelage sombre et de grands yeux jaunes perçants… En somme, flippant, mais quand Emy tendit un doigts pour le caresser, il ferma les yeux et répondit d'un petit coup de tête affectueux.

- Je l'aime déjà… Je vais l'appeler Sacrilège !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… dit Mauricette en faisant un faible sourire avant de se tourner vers Nolwenn :

- Pour toi, j'ai trouvé une petite chouette blanche, avec quelques plumes marron…

Nolwenn regarda avec des yeux ronds la petite chouette et déclara avec un grand sourire :

- Super ! J'ai déjà un nom tout trouvé… Lotus !

- Ne me dis pas que c'est en référence à la marque de PQ ? demanda Justine d'une voix horrifiée.

- Bah si ! Ca lui va bien en plus, elle est toute douce !

- Oh My God…

Un croassement coupa ce petit dialogue et fit sursauter tout le monde d'un même mouvement. Mauricette se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main et sortit une grenouille de sa poche :

- Et enfin, voici pour Lisa ! ET NE PENSE MEME PAS À FAIRE CE QUE JE PENSE QUE TU PENSES DE FAIRE ! cria la vieille en tendant la grenouille à Lisa qui la regardait avec des yeux gourmands.

- Rho, si on peut même plus s'amuser grommela-t-elle en attrapant ladite grenouille qui laissa s'échapper de sa gorge un nouveau croassement de toute beauté. Bon, toi, tu vas t'appeler… Ketchup-Moutarde !

Soupir collectif de la famille Stewart. Janette surgit à ce moment là, le nez légèrement rouge. Elle déclara d'une voix rauque qu'il était temps de partir et marcha en zigzaguant vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Avec toutes ces fournitures faites, les choses sérieuses pouvaient _enfin_ commencer…

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'attend vos commentaires/avis/critiques/conseils/questions… en review !**

**Tchuss'**

**Miss-Bubulle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec quelques jours de retard (sorry) pour vous dévoilez en exclusivité mondiale… le 3ème chapitre de la célèèèèèbrissime fiction : Drôle de famille ! (Oui bon OK j'exagère _un peu)_**

_**Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages (à part quelques-uns inventés par moi même) appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée pas comme les autres.**

Dans le manoir Stewart, en ce 1er Septembre, c'était le branle bas de combat. Tout le monde courrait après une chaussette, un grimoire ou encore un hibou particulièrement têtue… La petite famille était sur les nerfs et quand Nolwenn cria qu'il était déjà 11h50, les recherches augmentèrent d'intensité.

Enfin, cinq minutes plus tard, les Stewart se dirigèrent vers la Gare de King Cross qui heureusement se trouvait à quelques minutes de marche du Chaudron Baveur où elles avaient passés la nuit dernière.

- Mauricette ! Dépêche toi !

- Oui, oui… Rha' maudite jambe en bois !

- C'est bondé de moldus !

Elles pénétrèrent dans la gare et poussèrent leur chariot chargé de leurs valises et des cages de leurs animaux respectifs. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers elles, intrigué de voir une chouette, un hibou, un chaton et une grenouille dans une cage. Janette leur expliqua à mi-voix qu'il fallait traverser une épaisse barrière de brique qui semblait très solide.

- Ca fait mal quand on traverse ? demanda la voix anxieuse de Lisa.

- Eh bien, il est arrivé à certains de rester coincé, ou alors de perdre une jambe… Que la force soit avec vous, déclara t-elle d'une voix solennelle avant de s'élancer avec Mauricette d'un pas rapide vers la barrière et de disparaître.

Les quatre jeunes filles restèrent immobiles face à l'obstacle, chacune se regardant avec des yeux inquiets. Finalement, Emy prit une grande inspiration, courut à toute vitesse et disparut à son tour. Justine la suivit puis il ne resta plus que Nolwenn et Lisa qui tremblaient de peur. Elles se prirent la main et dans un cri strident, avancèrent vers la barrière. Elles se préparèrent à de terribles souffrances mais au lieu de ça…

Elles traversèrent la barrière comme si elle n'avait existés et atterrirent dans une grande gare surpeuplée de sorciers cette fois. Devant eux, une dispute faisait rage entre Mauricette et Janette VS leurs deux nièces qui bouillonnaient de rage… Quand Emy s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Janette, un coup de sifflet fit sursauter tout le monde et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elles étaient toutes dans le train, faisant un petit coucou d'au revoir à Momo et Janette (même si elles les revoyaient le soir même, vu que les deux vieilles étaient prof cette année à Poudlard).

Elles se calèrent dans un wagon et sortirent chacune un truc différent pour s'occuper pour Justine, un livre intitulé « L'histoire de Poudlard » (elle voulait savoir où elle mettait les pieds non mais), pour Emy un petit carnet où elle écrivait dieu sait quoi et pour Lisa sa grenouille, qu'elle martyrisa en la tenant par une jambe, tête en bas.

Nolwenn arriva cinq minutes plus tard (après un rapide passage par les toilettes), sortit une cuvette de toilette (non, vous ne rêver pas, et non, l'auteure ne s'est pas trompée !) l'installa sur la banquette du wagon et s'assit dessus. C'était une vieille manie qui l'avait prise vers ses sept ans et qui ne l'avait plus quitté.

Aux environs de 13h00 la porte du wagon s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux ébouriffés qui avait l'air soucieuse. Elle observa les occupants du wagon, puis soupira.

- Un problème ? demanda Nolwenn en fixant la jeune fille.

- Et bien j'ai perdu mes meilleurs amis… Impossible de les retrouver ! Y'a vraiment qu'eux pour me rendre folle alors que l'année n'a même pas commencer ! s'exaspéra-t-elle en s'installant à côté de Justine.

- Au fait… Vous êtes nouvelles ?

- Oui, ma sœur Justine, et moi, on vient de Beauxbatons ! répondit Emy avec un sourire nostalgique en repensant à sa somptueuse école qui allait lui manquer.

- Oh, j'ai lu tellement de choses sur cette école ! L'école se situe en France mais personne ne sait exactement où, un peu comme Poudlard !

Les Stewart et la jeune fille, qui s'appelait Hermione Granger et qui entamait sa deuxième année à Poudlard, discutèrent joyeusement. Il apparut donc qu'Hermione était une jeune fille très intelligente, qui avait réponse à tout (ce qui exaspéra un peu Lisa).

- Et vous espérez aller dans quel maison ? demanda la deuxième année, curieuse.

- Poufsouffle, répondirent-en cœur les quatre sœurs avec une lueur de gourmandise dans le regard.

- Oh super ! Moi je suis à Gryffondor, alors j'aime beaucoup les Poufsouffles… s'extasia Hermione avant de s'interrompre brusquement, quand la porte du wagon s'ouvrit.

- Tiens, tiens tiens… Granger fait « ami-ami » avec les nouvelles ! Te serais tu enfin rendu compte que Potter et Weasley sont deux abrutis finis ? demanda une voix moqueuse.

Ladite voix appartenait à un jeune homme de teint pale, aux cheveux blonds très clair semblable à ceux d'Emy, et des yeux gris métalliques. La mémoire revint à Nolwenn et elle le reconnut comme étant le garçon de la boutique de Madame Guipure.

- Malefoy, sors d'ici, cracha Hermione, qui sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le blond.

- Tout doux, Granger ! ricana Malefoy en s'approchant, avec ses deux gorilles… euh gardes du corps autour de lui.

Aussitôt, les Stewart se levèrent et sortirent leur baguette (en réglisse pour Lisa) d'un mouvement synchronisé. Elles avaient l'air assez effrayantes ainsi, et Malefoy recula de quelques pas.

- Les quatre sœurs Stewart… Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de votre « famille ». Enfin, si on peut appeler famille deux vieilles barges élevant quatre _pauvres_ orphelines… s'amusa le garçon sans se douter qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur.

Justine resserra sa prise autour de sa baguette, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Les yeux d'Emy s'assombrirent et une lueur de colère passa dans ses prunelles. Lisa sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle les essuya d'un revers de manche. Seul Nolwenn ne réagit pas, affichant le même masque d'indifférence.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, petit Malefoy, mais si jamais tu refais pleurer ma petite sœur, tu vas le regretter amèrement, susurra Emy d'une voix menaçante, rapprochant sa baguette jusqu'à toucher la joue du blond.

- Maintenant, dégage ou j'appelle un préfet, dit Justine, refermant la porte après le départ précipité des trois idiots.

Hermione essuya son front d'un geste tremblant, encore effrayée par les Stewart. Emy prit Lisa dans ses bras puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit rire sa petite sœur.

- Les filles, c'était pas la peine de s'emporter pour un pauvre type comme lui. Si on commence à s'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour, Mauricette va nous tuer ! dit Nolwenn en se rasseyant sur sa cuvette.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Malefoy est un sale petit con prétentieux qui se croit mieux que les autres ! s'emporta Hermione, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

Lorsque le train ralentit pour entrer dans la gare de Pré Au Lard, tout le monde se précipita hors du train. Le géant de la boutique de Mme Guipure appela de sa grosse voix les premières années. Nolwenn se mordit la lèvre puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers lui. Les filles suivirent Hermione et elles poussèrent un cri de surprise quand elles virent que les calèches qui les emmenaient au château étaient tirées par d'hideuses créatures ailées semblable à des chevaux, avec la peau sur les os et de grands yeux blancs au regard vide.

- Bah, qu'est qui vous prend ? Vous montez pas ? demanda Hermione par la fenêtre de la calèche, en regardant les Stewart observés un point invisible.

- Je… Si, si, on arrive, répondit Justine en prenant la main de Lisa qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Le silence dans la calèche était oppressant, inhabituel pour les Stewart. Les chevaux ailés étaient dans toutes leurs pensées, quand Emy se décida à poser une question :

- Hermione… Est-ce que tu sais ce qui tire la calèche ?

- Beaucoup dise qu'elle avance d'elle-même… J'ai moi-même posée cette question au professeur McGonagall et elle est restée très vague là-dessus. Elle a mentionné des sombrals je crois, répondit la Gryffondor, en fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Je vais faire des recherches.

Lorsque les impressionnants murs du château s'élevèrent devant eux, les élèves sortirent des calèches et passèrent la lourde porte en bois. Hermione s'était improvisée agent immobilier et leur expliquait les détails de l'architecture mais bientôt elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait seule et que les Stewart s'étaient volatilisé. Exaspérée entre toutes ces disparitions (non mais c'est vrai, d'abord ses meilleurs amis, maintenant eux… !) Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et s'installa à la table des Gryffondor.

Les Stewart eux avaient en fait été tirés dans un placard à balais par Mauricette et Janette. « Réunion de famille » avaient-elles déclarés.

- Qu'est qu'on fous ici ? demanda Justine à Nolwenn.

- J'me demande exactement la même chose, répondit la brunette en s'installant sur un sceau retourné.

- Bien les filles, pour savoir dans quel maison vous allez êtres répartis, vous allez devoir mettre sur votre tête un chapeau qui choisira selon votre personnalité, déclara Janette avec un air de prof (ce qu'elle était en fait.)

- Cependant ! Notre cas étant un peu spéciale, vous allez être répartis après les élèves de premières années. Nous allons donc faire une petite entrée made in Stewart.

- Owiiiiii ! crièrent les filles en chœur, s'imaginant déjà la scène.

_**.**_

_**…**_

_**.**_

Pendant ce temps là, Dumbledore tripotait sa longue barbe avec un air songeur. Il doutait encore s'il avait bien fait d'engager les deux vieilles sœurs Stewart. C'était certes de grandes sorcières mais elles étaient… pleines d'exubérance. Pour se donner du courage (et il en aurait besoin au vu de l'année qui se profilait), le vieux sorcier goba un bonbon au citron puis s'adressa à ses élèves :

- Hum, hum. Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant les habituels rappels au règlement, je souhaiterai vous présenter trois nouveaux professeurs qui prendront leur fonction cette année. Premièrement, je suis ravie d'accueillir Gilderoy Lockart, qui sera le professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal.

Le jeune professeur entra tel un pacha dans son domaine, observant ses élèves d'un regard conquérant et charmeur. Après des applaudissements surexcités des filles, il s'assit à la table des professeurs et Dumbledore reprit son « discours » :

- Cette année, il y aura une nouvelle matière dans le programme. C'est un peu spécial, mais je pense qu'il est important pour vous de savoir vous défendre. Cette nouvelle matière se nomme le « kung fu magique ». Les professeurs enseignant cette matière sont Mesdames Stewart, accompagnés de leur quatre nièces qui effectueront leur scolarité dans le château !

Sitôt que Dumbledore eut finit, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit en fracas, et une musique au violon débuta (  www . youtube watch?v=ZEe9sXO1M-I )_*****_. C'était angoissant, émouvant. Deux corps fin déboulèrent comme des boulets de canon, enchaînant les rondades et les figures gymnastiques complexe. Leur silhouette floue ne laissait apercevoir qu'une masse de cheveux roux et une autre brune.

Dans le même temps, un balai pénétra dans la salle brillamment éclairé, dirigé par une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés qui affichait un air concentré. Elle tourbillonnait au dessus des élèves, faisant éclater de temps en temps quelques petits feux d'artifices colorés.

La violoniste qui continuait majestueusement son morceau, entra à son tour dans la salle, dansant en même temps qu'elle jouait. Ses cheveux blonds s'agitaient lors de ses amples mouvements et elle avançait vers la table des professeurs. A sa suite, deux femmes tout en rouge et vert, marchaient avec un sourire, chacune cognant sa canne sur le sol en même temps, en rythme avec le violon. La femme en rouge portait un bob, avec un visage vieillit par le temps mais qui laissait deviner une beauté passée. Elle avait un visage assez dur, fatigué, mais ses yeux bleu-vert pétillaient de malice et elle s'amusait comme une petite folle apparemment. Son acolyte, la femme en verte portait elle aussi un bob, et ressemblait assez à sa sœur. Elle semblait plutôt douce et maternel, et détaillait ses élèves, voyant d'un seul coup d'œil les flemmards, les fayot ou les élèves particulièrement doués.

Quand la blonde et les deux vieilles sorcières arrivèrent à la fin des lignées de tables, devant la salle des professeurs et le parloir de Dumbledore, les deux gymnastes terminèrent leur enchaînement et se placèrent sur le côté. La jeune fille sur le balai lâcha un dernier feu d'artifice, un gros cette fois, et atterrit à côté de la violoniste.

Le morceau se finit sur une longue note aigue, puis le silence suivit cette prestation. La plupart des élèves avaient la bouche en « o » et observaient, médusés, cette drôle de famille si impressionnante voir effrayante.

Reprenant le premier contenance, Dumbledore applaudit poliment, bientôt suivie de la majorité des élèves et des professeurs. D'un coup de baguette magique, Mauricette changea leur tenue en robe de sorcier. Elle se dirigea avec Janette à la table des professeurs et elles s'installèrent aux deux places vides restantes. McGonagall réinstalla le tabouret et le Choixpeau tout rapiécé, puis se racla la gorge et annonça :

- Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous installerez sur ce tabouret et enfilerez le Choixpeau… Stewart Emy.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la violoniste s'avança et après avoir mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, s'assit sur le petit tabouret. Aussitôt une voix résonna dans sa tête :

_« Hum Emy M…euh Stewart ? Ah je comprends. Intéressant intéressant… »_

_« _Quand vous aurez fini faudra ptete penser à m'envoyer dans une maison »

_« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je vois de grandes capacités… Détermination, ruse, ambition… Vous auriez vraiment votre place à Serpentard…_

« Faites ce que vous voulez mais dépêcher vous je meurs de faim ! »

_« … Cependant, je ne peux vous envoyer qu'à POUFSOUFFLE ! » _

L'annonce se répercuta en écho sur les murs de la Grande Salle pendant que la table des Poufsouffle applaudissait Emy qui s'installa en bout de table. Elle serra quelques mains puis regarda Justine s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

« Courage Justine, tu peux le faire » se dit la jeune fille en fermant les yeux, le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_« Et bien… Justine Stewart. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père… Il avait un talent indéniable pour les sorts culinaires._

« Y parait… »

_« Pour vous ce sera donc POUFSOUFFLE ! »_

Justine soupira de soulagement et s'assit à la table des Poufsouffle, où elle fut joyeusement accueillie par Hannah Abbott. Elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur et elles se mirent à croiser les doigts sous la table, pour que leurs sœurs soient avec elles.

- Stewart Lisa, clama la voix de Mcgonagall. N'ayant pas encore onze ans, vous serez répartis mais vous ne suivrez pas une scolarité comme les autres.

La plus jeune Stewart qui savait déjà tous ça, se hissa sur le tabouret et enfila le Choixpeau qui lui retomba devant les yeux.

_« Lisa Stewart… La petite dernière… »_

« Tout ce qui est petit est mignon, et toc ! » rétorqua Lisa de sa voix fluette.

_« Vous avez un goût sûr pour les farces et embêter vos sœurs… Vous n'avez pas une grande capacité magique, mais votre loyauté et votre gourmandise seront très bien accueillies à POUFSOUFFLE ! » _

Lisa sautilla du tabouret et se dirigea gaiement vers la table des goinfres, comme elle les avait surnommé. Elle s'assit à côté de Justine qui la félicita chaleureusement.

- Stewart Nolwenn.

La dernière des Stewart s'avança mais regarda le tabouret avec dédain. Tout naturellement, elle sortit sa cuvette, l'installa puis s'assit dessus, sous le regard interloqué de tout Poudlard.

_« Et bien et bien, de toute ma carrière c'est bien une des choses les plus bizarres que j'ai jamais vu,_ commenta le Choixpeau d'une voix amusé avant de reprendre sérieusement :_ Tout comme vos sœurs, vous semblez être doté d'une grande gourmandise mais aussi de courage, qualité très apprécié à Gryffondor… » _

Nolwenn jeta un coup d'œil à ses sœurs qui la regardaient avec espoir et elle leur fit un petit sourire.

_« Et d'une grande loyauté…Vous seriez prête à laisser Gryffondor pour aller à Poufsouffle ?_

« Faut que j'aille à Poufsouffle. Faut que j'aille à Poufsouffle. Faut que j'aille à Poufsouffle, ne cessait de se répéter Nolwenn.

_« Et bien c'est étonnant ! Cependant, vous feriez de grande chose à Gryffondor, je le vois dans votre tête…_

« Faut que j'aille à Poufsouffle. Faut que j'aille à Poufsouffle. Faut que j'aille à Poufsouffle »

_« Mais une telle loyauté vous donne largement votre place à POUFSOUFFLE ! »_

Poussant un mini soupir de soulagement, Nolwenn s'assit à côté de Lisa avec un sourire.

- Et bien, cette Répartition fut riche en rebondissement ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore en frottant sa barbe. Laissons maintenant place au festin, pour célébrer cette nouvelle année !

Il frappa dans ses mains et des dizaines de plats surgir de nulle part poulet rôti, pommes de terre, ragoût, légumes en tout genre… D'un même mouvement, les quatre sœurs se jetèrent sur la nourriture, remplissant leur assiette d'une montagne de choses.

- Pourquoooi on a toujours des grosses bouffes dans notre maison ? s'agaça une jeune fille aux longs cheveux chatains foncées qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos. Elle était très mince, voire maigre, et regardait la nourriture avec révulsion.

- Tu manges pas ? s'étonna Justine en enfournant avec bonne humeur une pleine cuillère de soupe dans sa bouche.

- Non…

- T'a tord, c'est dé-li-cieux ! s'extasia Nolwenn avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Je vous crois sur parole, vu comment les plats descendent vite, rigola la jeune fille. Au fait, je m'appelle Jyne Rosewood.

- Enchanté, fit Emy en souriant, aimable.

Quand Emy mangeait elle était toujours aimable. Après, c'était une autre histoire… Apercevant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule cuisse de poulet, Lisa et Emy se précipitèrent dessus et tirèrent chacune d'un côté. Quand il s'agissait de nourriture, Lisa semblait avoir héritée de la force de sa sœur…

- Oh regarde, une tablette de chocolat géante ! cria Emy pour détourner l'attention de sa sœur, ce qui fonctionna. Elle put donc savourer sa cuisse de poulet devant le regard gourmand de Lisa.

- Bonjour les nouveaux Poufsouffle ! s'exclama une voix surgit de nulle part.

Voix qui appartenait à un fantôme grassouillet qui flottait au dessus de la table. Il regardait avec envie les mets exposés sur la longue table en frottant son ventre bedonné.

- Ca donne envie, hein ? dit Lisa en finissant sa part de gâteau au chocolat.

- Ca va faire six cent ans que je n'ai rien mangé… soupira le Moine Gras.

Pour toute réponse, Lisa lui jeta une part de gâteau dessus, oubliant qu'il était un fantôme et donc que tout lui passait à travers. Ladite part atterrie quelques mètres plus loin sur la tête d'un grand homme qui passait par là. Il avait de longs et gras cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient devant les yeux et une grande cape noire. Le chocolat s'écrasa en plein sur ses cheveux, coulant sur son visage et sa robe. Au ralenti il le retira d'un geste rageur et examina la salle du regard pour chercher qui était le malheureux qui avait eu l'audace de faire ça. Beaucoup d'élèves qui le regardaient en rigolant se stoppèrent net en croisant son regard glacial. Cependant, il ne pouvait dire lequel de ces affreux gamins avaient ça, alors il se contenta de sortir précipitamment de la Grande Salle avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Les Stewart, morte de rire, sortirent quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignirent leur salle commune, guidée par une préfète. De loin, Lisa aperçut un jeune homme brun aux yeux gris qui lui était familier…

- C'est le mec du magasin de farces et attrapes ! s'exclama Lisa en le pointant du doigt.

- Lisou ça t'arrive jamais d'être discrète ? s'agaça Justine.

- Et même que Juju elle était toute rouge quand il était là ! Hein Juju ?

- Haha ! s'écria Emy avant de rajouter plus doucement : Tu m'aurais caché ça, Justine ?!

- Rho mais taisez vous ! ronchonna l'aînée des Stewart.

Tout ce petit monde passa dans le couloir menant aux cuisines et la préfète dut presque arracher certains Poufsouffle à la contemplation des cuisines, pour se placer devant une pile de tonneaux de vinaigre, entassés les uns sur les autres dans un renfoncement du mur.

Pour rentrer dans la salle commune, il faut décompter les syllabes de « Helga Poufsouffle » en rythme, sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée. Attention, si vous vous trompez ou que vous êtes un étranger à la maison Poufsouffle, un tonneau va éclata et déverser son contenue sur vous… Donc n'oubliez pas ! expliqua la préfète en effectuant dans le même temps les quatre coups.

Le tonneau s'ouvrit, découvrant un petit chemin en terre battue. Quelques minutes plus tard (où leur guide expliquait que ce chemin était fait pour faire un peu de « sport » aux Poufsouffle) tout ce petit monde arriva dans une jolie salle commune au plafond bas, baigné de soleil, de confortables fauteuils dispersé un peu partout et des plantes à profusion. Au dessus de la cheminée, trônait un portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle, portant un toast aux nouveaux élèves. La préfète leur montra deux portes rondes, et indiqua que à gauche, c'était le dortoir des filles et à droite, celui des garçons.

Chacune des Stewart alla dans un dortoir différent, car il était classé par année, sauf Lisa qui n'ayant pas d'année, fut heureuse de se retrouver avec Nolwenn. Ainsi coucher dans leur confortable lit aux grosses couvertures noires et jaunes, chacune des quatre Stewart s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_*** La musique est Requiem For A Dream, interprété dans cette vidéo par Kate Chruscicka. Pour l'écouter (en même temps que la lecture c'est encore mieux :P) retirez les espaces du lien et copiez/collez dans la barre de recherche. **_

**Bon moi je vous laisse, on est le 1er décembre alors je vais commencer mon calendrier de l'avent ! (Bah quoi… Même les plus grands on droit d'en avoir un ! Non… ?)**

**Review ? Gogogogogo ! **

**Tchuss'**

**Miss-BuBulle. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Vous allez bien ? Perso je suis en vacances donc tout baigne :)

Je poste enfin le 4ème chapitre! Le retard n'est pas dû à un manque d'inspiration, car le chapitre est déjà écrit depuis quelques temps, mais simplement car je suis assez déçue du peu de review que j'ai reçu... Mais je me suis quand meme decidé à poster ce chapitre, au cas où il y aurait quelques lecteurs qui lisent ma fiction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Des cours pas comme les autres.**

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout Poudlard s'activait pour leur première journée de cours, les dortoirs des Poufsouffle étaient étonnement silencieux… Et pour cause, une certaine Lisa Stewart avait déréglée tous les réveils et était à cet instant tranquillement installé dans la Grande Salle, explosée de rire. Les professeurs commençaient à se demander pourquoi tout les Poufsouffle avaient décidés de sécher le petit-déjeuner, ce qui était tellement rare, tellement inimaginable, que c'était forcément pas normal.

Lisa regarda sa montre et trépigna sur le banc, excitée comme jamais. Dans quelques secondes, tout les réveils allaient sonner, pile poil cinq minutes avant le début des cours. Trois, deux, un…

_Driiiiiiing !_

« Nooooon, j'veux dormiiiiiiir » pensa Justine en se réveillant à moitié, la tête cachée sous l'oreiller.

« J'ai enviiiie d'aller au toilette ! » fut la première pensée de Nolwenn.

- Je vais décapiter celui qui a inventé le réveil. Et aussi celui qui a inventé l'école. Et aussi celui qui a inventé les oreillers qui s'barrent en courant pendant la nuit. Et aussi mon hibou qui m'a réveillé en pleine nuit parce qu'il avait faim… énuméra Emy avec mauvaise humeur en émergent de ces couvertures avec un horrible torticolis.

- T'es d'humeur bien décapiteuse, aujourd'hui, constata Melissa Avritchi une camarade de chambre.

- …

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que les Poufsouffle les plus courageux commençaient à descendre de leur dortoir pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et que les plus flemmard étaient encore en train de roupiller, une cloche sonna. Les premières années se dirent que c'était l'appel pour le petit déjeuner. Mais les anciens, eux, se stoppèrent net en entendant plusieurs autres coups de cloche qui ne voulaient dire qu'une chose : les cours commençaient !

- Mais pourquoi ça commence aussi tôt ?! cria une Poufsouffle de sixième année en ouvrant en fracas la porte du dortoir des filles.

- C'est pas juste, on peut même pas déjeuner ! se plaignit un gros Poufsouffle de troisième année.

- On sera jamais prêts à l'heure !

Les Stewart débarquèrent dans cette cacophonie, où tout le monde courait dans tout les sens et criait qu'il voulait leur petit déjeuner. Les Poufsouffle débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'horrifièrent quand ils virent qu'elle était presque vide. Pomona Chourave, la directrice des Poufsouffle, se précipita vers ses élèves et au vue de leur tête endormi et de leur air mécontent, quelqu'un leur avait fait une petite farce.

- Panne de réveil général ? interrogea-t-elle à la préfète.

- Apparemment. Je me demande qui a bien put faire ça…

- Les Serpentard ! rugirent beaucoup de Poufsouffles.

- Voyons, voyons, n'accusons pas sans preuve ! Pour le moment, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher de vous rendre en cours… Mr. Dickett venez m'aider à distribuer les emplois du temps, ordonna le professeur Chourave.

Un septième année s'avança et deux minutes plus tard, tout les Poufsouffle couraient vers leur premier cours, leur emploi du temps à la main.

Justine, qui était en quatrième année, avait botanique avec les Serdaigles. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas pressé vers les serres en compagnie de Jyne (une camarade de chambre rencontrée la veille). Les Poufsouffle de quatrième années arrivèrent quelques minutes avant la prof (qui finissait de donner les emplois du temps) et Justine s'installa en bout de table à côté de Jyne. Sur la table se présentaient des plantes à l'allure inoffensives, touffues et aux fleurs violacées.

Le professeur Chourave entra dans la serre en replaçant son chapeau droit sur sa tête puis sourit à l'ensemble de ces élèves.

- Bien, bonjour à tous, je suis la professeur de botanique, mais ça vous le savez déjà. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier et rempoter des mandragores. Quelqu'un pourrait-t-il m'en parler ?

Plusieurs mains de Serdaigle se levèrent et seulement deux chez Poufsouffle, celle de Cédric et de Justine.

- Cédric, vas-y mon garçon.

- La Mandragore est d'aspect plutôt banale, si ce n'est que ses racines ressemblent à un bébé très laid, à la peau marbrée de couleur vert pale, dit le jeune homme, assit à quelques places de Justine.

- Très bien, cinq point pour Poufsouffle. Mr Davies ?

- Je crois que le cri de la mandragore est mortel, tenta un jeune homme à l'allure athlétique.

- Exact, c'est pour cela que nous allons utiliser de jeune mandragore dont le cri nous fait seulement évanouir. Miss Stewart ?

- Les mandragores sont utilisées pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de métamorphoses ou de sortilèges.

- Très bien, très bien. Maintenant, sortez vos kit de botanique et enfiler vos caches oreilles. Mettez vous quatre par bac, sortez les mandragores de leur pot et replacez les dans un autre que vous recouvrirez de terreau.

Justine s'empara d'un cache oreille, et se plaça avec Jyne, Cédric et un autre garçon. Une fois que tout le monde eut mit son cache oreille, le professeur Chourave tira violemment une mandragore et la rempota joyeusement. Justine observa la plante devant elle et regarda ses camarades. Apparemment c'était assez dur de la retirer. Elle la saisit par les feuilles et tira brusquement. La plante n'opposa aucune résistance, ce qui fit tomber la jeune fille à la renverse. Les racines, qui étaient en fait un bébé très laid, hurlait à pleins poumons et essayait de mordre les doigts de celle qui l'avait délogé de son cocon. Heureusement, Cédric qui avait vu toute la scène, tendit une main vers Justine et la releva.

Le remerciant d'un sourire, la jeune fille rempota la mandragore et la recouvrit de terreau.

Le cours passa rapidement, et bientôt, ce fut l'heure de quitter les serres. En sortant, Cédric l'interpella :

- Hé Justine ! T'a oublié ton écharpe, fit-il en lui tendant son foulard.

- Merci…

- C'est moi ou dès qu'on se voit tu tombes par terre ? rit-il en faisant référence à l'autre jour dans le magasin de farce et attrape et à tout à l'heure, en botanique.

- On dirait bien ! Bon j'y vais, a plus !

Justine courut rejoindre Jyne et rentra au château, un petit sourire niais sur le visage.

**…**

Emy, de son côté, eut moins de chance. Elle croisa Rogue le prof de potion (celui là même qui s'était reçu la part de gâteau de Lisa la veille) et il la pénalisa de 20 points pour ne pas être encore cours. La jeune fille eut beau se défendre bec et ongles, Mr j'ai-besoin-de-laver-mes-cheveux n'avait rien voulu entendre et lui avait ordonné de se rendre en cours, sous peine d'une heure de retenue.

Ensuite, elle arriva encore plus en retard que les autres Poufsouffle, la faute à des escaliers récalcitrants et un sens de l'orientation médiocre. Quand elle entra enfin en cours de Métamorphose, le cours avait déjà commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda la voix du professeur McGonagall en observant Emy d'un regard sévère.

- Hum… il se trouve que quelqu'un a eu la bonne idée de dérégler tous les réveils des Poufsouffle… Et je me suis perdue… Vous savez, les escaliers ici ne sont pas très coopératifs… tenta Emy en se tortillant les doigts.

- Et bien, vous allez recopier une dizaine de fois le plan de Poudlard, histoire que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Allez vous asseoir, ordonna d'une voix sèche McGonagall.

Emy s'installa à côté d'Hermione en soupirant grandement. Celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant avant de replacer son entière attention sur la prof qui expliquait les consignes :

- Aujourd'hui, comme je le disais, nous allons faire quelques révisions de début d'année.

- Géniaaal, chuchota Emy à sa voisine en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Qui peut me parler brièvement du sortilège « Cosa Verto » ?

Hermione leva la main tel un boulet de canon, ce qui fit sursauter Emy (pas encore habituée à la rapidité d'Hermione pour répondre à une question).

- Miss Granger ?

- Ce sortilège permet de changer un objet en un autre objet, il est dit sortilège de transfert.

- Très bien, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Vous devrez changé cette allumette en aiguille, dit la professeur en sortant sa baguette.

Elle pointa l'allumette, se concentra brièvement puis exécuta un geste vers le bas en disant la formule. Elle ordonna ensuite à son assistant, un jeune homme plutôt rondouillet qui louchait sur son sandwich du midi, de distribuer les allumettes. Celui-ci s'exécuta puis passa avec le professeur McGonagall dans les rangs.

La plupart des élèves se mirent directement au travail sans faire de bruit. Hermione avait déjà sortit sa baguette et pointait l'allumette. Elle essaya plusieurs fois et au bout de sa troisième tentative, son allumette se changea en une jolie aiguille.

Emy sortit sa baguette en bois de cerisier et pointa à son tour l'allumette. Elle se concentra, visualisa les moindres détails de son aiguille et d'un coup de baguette vers le bas, prononça la formule :

- Cosa Verto, dit-elle en regardant avec plaisir son allumette devenir une aiguille.

- Waw ! Mais comment t'a fais ça ? s'exclama un jeune Gryffondor situé à la table devant en regardant la grosse aiguille avec un bout rond rose au bout et son nom gravé sur le côté.

- Bah, c'est un sort qu'on a déjà étudié à Beauxbatons… C'est simple tu sais.

Le Gryffondor avait un air familier, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses lunettes rondes entourant des yeux verts pétillant. Il était plutôt mignon avec son air admiratif, quand il regardait l'aiguille de Emy. Le garçon assis à côté de lui se retourna à son tour, il avait des cheveux roux flamboyant et beaucoup de taches de rousseur sur le visage.

- Ton aiguille est beaucoup plus perfectionné que celle d'Hermione, constata t-il.

- La prof a précisé qu'il fallait que notre aiguille soit simple et de la même taille que l'allumette ! s'énerva la Gryffondor, visiblement pas contente que son aiguille soit moins bien qu'une autre.

- Oui, oui Hermione calme toi, dit le brun en secouant la tête avec amusement.

- N'empêche que l'aiguille de…

- Emy, compléta la jeune Stewart.

- L'aiguille d'Emy est mieux, finit le roux.

- Et la, elle est mieux peut-être ?! s'écria Hermione en plantant son aiguille dans la main du roux.

- Aie ! Ca va pas la tête ?!

Emy observa les deux Gryffondor se disputer puis croisa le regard du brun. Ils éclatèrent de rire mais furent interrompus par la voix de McGonagall :

- Potter ! Au lieu de rire, retournez à votre allumette et montrez nous comment vous la métamorphosez.

Euh… D'accord.

Il essaya d'une voix pas convaincue et son allumette devint simplement plus pointue. McGonagall lui retira 5 points et le cours se finit. En sortant, Emy rattrapa Hermione et les deux Gryffondor et dit au brun :

- Hé, c'est toi Harry Potter ?

- Oui... acquiesça-t-il d'une voix lasse en soulevant les cheveux qui cachaient sa cicatrice.

- Pourquoi tu me montres ta cicatrice ?

- Bah… Je…

- C'est pas avec une cicatrice de pacotille et une _soi disant_ victoire sur Voldy que tu vas me séduire Potter ! Allez bye ! s'exclama Emy en partant en courant vers son prochain cours, un sourire aux lèvres.

**…**

Nolwenn sortit du cours de sortilège avec une tête grosse comme une boule de cristale… Et c'était le cas de le dire, car elle s'était en fait prit une boule de crystal en pleine tête, la faute à Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard. Résultat, une bosse de la taille d'une balle de tennis avait germé sur son front !

- Putain de merde ! J'vais tuer cet esprit frappeur de malheur ! maugréa-t-elle en frottant sa bosse douloureuse.

- Tu m'as l'air énervé ptite Nolwenn ! remarqua Emy qui venait de la rejoindre en courant.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle put admirer l'énooorme bosse sur le front de Nolwenn. Instinctivement elle toucha la bosse du bout des doigts, ce qui fit crier de douleur sa sœur.

- AIE ! Ça fait mal ! PAS TOUCHE !

- Quoi ? Ca te fait mal quand je fais ça ? dit Emy en recommençant, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ouiiiiii AIE !

- Ou c'est peut-être quand je fais ça ? s'amusa la blonde sadique (je crois que la on peut le dire, elle est sadique !) en recommençant une troisième fois.

- Ahhhh va pourrir en enfer sœur démoniaque ! hurla Nolwenn.

Elle courut à toute vitesse, s'éloignant le plus possible de sa sœur qui se tordait de rire (Mouhahahahahahha) et ses jambes (ou plutôt son estomac) la conduisit à la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa à une table au hasard et commença à dévorer un ragout. Au bout de deux minutes, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle; elle s'était assise à la table des Gryffondor !

- Ah ! La boloss ! dit Colin Crivey en montrant Nolwenn du doigts.

- Bo-quoi ?

Tout Poudlard tourna cette fois son regard vers Colin, qui se dit qu'il ferait bien de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de sortir des insultes moldus.

- Dis Hermione, ça veut dire quoi boloss ? demanda Lisa.

- Je crois que c'est l'équivalent de bouse de dragon en sorcier… Je vais aller voir à la bibliothèque !

Lisa ouvrit grand la bouche et fixa Colin qui avait osé traiter sa sœur de bouse de dragon !

_« Ouille ouille ouille, elle va mal le prendre ! »_ songea Lisa.

La petite rousse s'empressa de le dire à Nolwenn, et effectivement, celle-ci le prit mal, vraiment _très_ mal. Elle devint toute rouge, prit une poignée de petit pois et les balança sur le petit blondinet.

Aussitôt, ce fut le signal d'une bataille générale de nourriture. Emy, Justine et Lisa prirent chacune un plat de ragoût et une louche et arrosèrent les élèves de sauce bouillante. Les jumeaux Weasley, très inventif (comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de faire des conneries), installèrent une demi douzaine de pétards dans des poulets. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pauvres poulets explosèrent en milliers de petits morceaux de viandes, qui atterrirent sur les élèves.

La bataille se transforma vite en règlement de compte et beaucoup de Serpentard dirent adieu à leur coûteuse robe noir. Heureusement, Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle et d'un coup de baguette, rangea tout le bordel. Il adressa un regard réprobateur aux élèves ainsi qu'un discret clin d'œil aux jumeaux Weasley et aux Stewart. Tout le monde reprit place et le repas se passa plus ou moins normalement (si on omet les deux tentatives d'assassinat d'Emy sur sa sœur Justine, à coup de fourchette, ainsi que la crise de Lisa pour avoir le dernier morceau de tarte).

La journée passa tranquillement, ainsi que la semaine, qui démontra aux jeunes Stewart que les profs étaient vraiment des sadiques pour mettre autant de devoirs la première semaine. Le lundi suivant, une affichette avait été placardée dans toutes les salles communes:

_« Cours de Kung Fu Magique ce soir à 19h30, obligatoire à toutes les maisons et tous les niveaux. Penser à apporter votre baguette, une bouteille d'eau et un abonnement à l'infirmerie._

_Les sœurs Janette et Mauricette Stewart. »_

Les Poufsouffle se préparèrent pour se rendre aux cours des mamies, et à 19h, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Beaucoup de monde était déjà présent, certains étaient en tenues, d'autres en pyjama et certains avaient même prit leurs oreillers pour s'endormir quand les vieilles auraient le dos tournés.

- Les filles ! s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers les Stewart. Vous êtes prêtes pour le cours avec vos tantes ?!

- Ouais… répondirent d'une voix pas enjouée les Stewart.

- J'ai cherché à la bibliothèque des informations sur votre famille et le Kung Fu ! C'est un sport passionnant, tout comme votre famille !

- Tu sais, avec Mauricette et Janette, on sait jamais à quoi s'attendre… maugréa Justine en faisant la grimace.

Cédric arriva à son tour, entourée d'une horde de filles (comme d'habitude). Justine leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ces dindes gloussantes et ne remarqua pas le regard insistant de Cédric dans sa direction. Une fois tout Poudlard arrivé, ainsi qu'une bonne moitié des profs, les sœurs Stewart entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et le silence se fit rapidement.

- Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! s'exclama la voix magiquement amplifié de Mauricette. Bienvenue à ce cours de Kung Fu Magique !

Janette changeait la Grande Salle à grands coups de baguette magique, faisant apparaître de nombreux carrés de sables, ainsi que des chaises contre les murs. Les élèves s'y installèrent et écoutèrent les deux vieilles dames.

- Comme vous le savez, nous sommes les deux professeurs de Kung Fu Magique. Ce cours est un peu spécial. Le Pr. Dumbledore souhaite que vous acquériez quelques notions de défenses. Cependant, les cours « obligatoires » seront donner par niveaux et par maison, comme un cours normal quoi, à peu près trois fois dans le trimestre. Il y aura aussi des cours optionnels pour ceux le désirant, qui se dérouleront une fois par semaine…commença Mauricette.

- Ces cours optionnels sont accessibles pour tous les niveaux et toutes les maisons. Nous verrons avec le nombre de volontaires, et s'il y a besoin, il y aura des tests, finit Janette.

Hermione, qui était excitée comme jamais, lança un regard émerveillé à Justine puis retourna à la contemplation des deux mamies. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient comme elle, trépignant sur leur siège et chuchotant à leur voisin des futurs projets d'inscription.

- Silence ! ordonna la voix amplifiée de Dumbledore.

- Bien. Etant donné le nombre important d'élèves, nous allons tout d'abord vous introduire la matière, puis abordez les bases. Ensuite, il y aura quelques démonstrations.

Instinctivement, les quatre jeunes Stewart se regardèrent, puis soupirèrent. Elles se rapprochèrent en veillant à rester hors de vues de leurs grandes tantes.

- Emy, t'a un plan ? demanda Justine.

- Malheureusement, je crois qu'on va devoir rester ici… Si on sort par la grande porte, on nous verra à coups sur. Les fenêtres sont trop hautes, creuser un trou serait trop bruyant et enfin, simuler un malaise, trop classique, elles devineront.

- Oh non… On est coincé, se lamenta Nolwenn en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

- Vous croyez que moi aussi, je vais devoir le faire ? chuchota Lisa avec anxiété.

Justine se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil à Cédric. Pourquoi fallait-il encore qu'elle se foute la honte devant _lui_ ?!

- Bien, j'espère que vous avez prit des notes, reprit la voix de Mauricette après cinq minutes de monologue. Sans les bases, vous construisez une maison sans fondations, qui s'effondrera au moindre coup de vent.

C'est qu'elle est philosophique, en plus de tous ça ! murmura Justine à Nolwenn, qui pouffa.

- Donc rappel : Le but du Kung-fu, du moins à Poudlard, n'est pas de blessé voir même de tuer, mais de se défendre, et de rendre son adversaire incapable de vous faire du mal. Pour cela, il faut faire des prises, ou encore le rendre inconscient. On peut aussi utiliser la magie, mais cela sera vu lors des cours optionnels, dit Janette en observant les élèves, avant de s'arrêter sur ses quatre nièces.

- Venez par ici, les filles.

Les quatre jeunes filles soupirèrent de concert puis avancèrent lentement, comme des condamnés sur le bûcher. Elles se mirent en ligne, face à tous les élèves de Poudlard. Elles avaient toutes la même pensée (chose rare au vue de leur caractère bien différent)

_« Je vais commettre un double meurtre»_

Mauricette, elle, s'amusait comme une petite folle.

_« Une petite vengeance sur tout ce qu'elles m'ont fait subir ! Réveil aux aurores, nourriture disparus, désordre dans le manoir, blagues de mauvais goût… »_ pensa t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

- Comme vous le savez tous, ces quatre jeunes filles ici présentes sont nos nièces. Elles ont, par conséquent, apprit depuis toutes petites le Kung-fu. C'est donc naturellement qu'elles se sont portés volontaire pour une petit démonstration !

- Volontaire, volontaire… C'est toi qui l'dis ! grommela Justine à voix basse.

- Tiens, ma chère Justine ! Tu vas combattre avec… Lisa, annonça Janette en frappant dans ses mains.

L'aînée leva les yeux aux ciel puis mit sa tenue d'un coup de baguette. Elle s'installa dans la longue bande de sable du milieu, en face de Lisa.

_Le combat pouvait commencer…_

* * *

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour le combat de kung fu magique !

Vos avis sur ce chapitre ?

Tchuss,

Miss Bu-Bulle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonjour ! Etant de bonne humeur (peut être parce que le printemps approche) j'ai décidé de poster le Chapitre 5 maintenant... **

**Je dois dire que je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais bon, on fait avec les moyens du bord ^^**

**Dans ce chapitre, on découvre le combat Justine/Lisa, un autre combat de kung-fu, et on voit un petit bout du passé des Stewart...**

**Merci à ma Frutima d'amour, qui m'a aidé à écrire les combats !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR, sauf les Stewart. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Du Kung Fu pas comme les autres. **

_Le combat pouvait commencer…_

Lisa et Justine se firent un salut de tête, pivotèrent et firent 3 pas en arrière avant de se retourner. Elles se positionnèrent, les poings fermés, une jambe en l'air et l'autre tendue vers le sol.

Janette prit sa baguette, pointa sa gorge et lança Sonorus :

- Ces armes ancestrales se nomment des Katanas, dit-elle en montrant de longues épées légèrement courbés. Les moldus utilisent aussi des Katanas, cependant, les nôtres possèdent des propriétés magiques. Vous pouvez vous en servir comme d'une baguette.

- Mais pour ce combat, nous allons utilisés des Katanas traditionnels. A vous les filles ! s'exclama Mauricette en frappant dans ses mains.

Les deux jeunes filles toujours en place se fixaient intensément. Mauricette lança le signal et elles sautèrent dans les airs simultanément. Justine expira tout l'air de ses poumons et dégaina son katana vert de son fourreau. Elle atterrit sur le sol en faisant une roulade, puis pointa Lisa, qui avait elle aussi sortit son arme, un katana rouge.

Justine se lança en avant avec une roue, se réceptionna sur une jambe et de l'autre, lança un coup de pied offensif vers le ventre de sa sœur. Celle-ci esquiva rapidement l'attaque en se baissant. Elle recula en enchaînant les saltos arrière. Justine, qui perdait patience à force de courir après Lisa, s'élança en avant en lançant des coups de katanas dans tous les sens. Quand Lisa se retrouva en bout de piste, près du mur, Justine abattit son katana devant elle en se ruant en avant.

Malheureusement pour elle, Lisa avait prévue le coup et fit un salto avant quelques millièmes de secondes avant. Elle se retrouva donc derrière Justine, qui se prit le mur en pleine face. Quelque peu sonnée, elle n'eut pas le temps de contrer sa sœur qui lui donna un grand coup de genou dans le dos.

- Ha ! Je t'ai eu ! Cria-t-elle en brandissant son katana en l'air.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'âge ne veut rien dire dans le Kung Fu. Lisa, qui est très rapide et petite, a réussi à contrer sa sœur. Le défaut majeur de Justine est qu'elle perd rapidement patience, comme vous avez pu le remarquer ici, dit Mauricette aux élèves.

Lisa, toute fière de son exploit, avança au milieu de la piste en faisant quelques coucous à la foule. Ainsi, elle ne vit pas que Justine s'était relevé et s'élançait vers elle. L'aînée des Stewart toucha du bout de son katana Lisa, qui se retourna en sursautant.

La rousse essaya de fuir d'une roulade avant en passant sous les jambes écartés de Justine mais celle-ci les referma brusquement, enfermant sa sœur dans l'étau puissant de ses jambes. Lisa, qui savait qu'elle était coincée, implora sa sœur du regard. Celle-ci, qui n'avait pas digéré de s'être prit le mur devant toute l'école, se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur Lisa.

- Première règle, ne jamais détourner le regard de l'adversaire, dit Justine avec un grand sourire.

Elle libéra sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre tandis qu'elles regagnaient leur place dans le public.

- Bien ! Vous le constater, au Kung Fu, on a tous des qualités et des défauts. Il est important de les connaître chez un adversaire, car cela nous donne un avantage, expliqua Mauricette en consultant sa montre à gousset. Le cours porte à sa fin et...

- Vous ne montrez pas aux élèves de vrais combats ? demanda la voix claire de Lockhart.

Le silence se fit, on pouvait entendre les mouches voler... Il faut dire que peu nombreux étaient les gens qui osaient couper la parole à Mauricette. Celle-ci se retourna au ralenti vers le professeur qui se ratatinait à vue d'œil. Les Stewart, de leur côté, avaient déjà sortis les pop-corn et Emy lançait les paris.

- Mais quelle bonne idée mon cher Gilderoy ! S'exclama Mauricette avec un faux air aimable sur le visage. Et si vous combattiez contre Janette, pour montrer l'étendue de vos talents ?

- Qu... Quoi ? M...moi ? Mais je n'ai jamais fait de Kung... Kung Fu de ma v..vie ! balbutia Lockart en reculant de plus en plus vers la sortie.

- Il est pourtant écrit dans votre livre que vous avez combattu un dragon à mains nues... Alors du Kung Fu, ça devrait être du gâteau, susurra Rogue alors qu'un rictus méprisant apparaissait sur son visage blafard.

- C'est-à-dire que... Ce n'était pas... Je... JE DOIS ALLER PREPARER MES COURS, AUREVOIR ! s'écria le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal en courant hors de la salle.

Mauricette éclata de rire puis, après s'être fait supplier par la moitié de la salle pour faire un vrai combat, accepta de faire une petite démonstration avec Janette. Elles enfilèrent leur kimono, où était inscrit le même symbole, une sorte de S noir qui partait en arabesque jusque derrière leur dos.

Elles sortirent leur baguette qu'elles glissèrent dans leur katana. Elles s'échauffèrent pendant cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles les paris allaient bon train entre les élèves.

- Bien, en place ! s'écria Nolwenn, qui arbitrait le combat.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent, pivotèrent et firent trois pas en arrière avant de se retourner. Elles se positionnèrent comme les deux jeunes Stewart l'avaient fait précédemment, une jambe en l'air et l'autre tendue vers le sol. Mauricette fit un clin d'œil a Janette.

- Dans le Kung-Fu Magique, chaque adversaire à une affinité avec un des quatre élements, qui sont la terre, le feu, l'eau et l'air. La magie produite pendant le combat viendra surtout de ces affinités, précisa Justine.

Mauricette fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur puis lui tira la langue :

- Je vais t'avoir comme la dernière fois ma vielle ! s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est s'quon verra, espèce de vieille chaussette, marmonna Janette sans perdre son air concentré.

Elles firent un hochement de tête pour signaler qu'elles étaient prêtes, et le combat put commencer. Mauricette dégaina son Katana (en fer et bois de prunellier) sauta dans les airs en même temps que Janette et fit un cercle avec son arme devant elle à l'horizontal. Elle ferma les yeux et transplana, pour se retrouver deux secondes après derrière Janette. Celle-ci se retourna puis se baissa pour contrer l'attaque de sa sœur. Une fois à terre, elle posa sa lame à terre et des racines sortir du sol pour entourer les jambes de Mauricette.

- Pour pratiquer la magie avec son Katana, il suffit de penser a ce que vous désirer faire avec ! Mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça, cela demande des années d'entraînement pour réaliser les prouesses de mes tantes... Et ceci n'est qu'un minuscule aperçut de leur pouvoir ! commenta Emy pendant le combat.

- Et ces sortilèges puisent dans votre réserve d'énergie, beaucoup plus rapidement que lors d'un combat traditionnel, rajouta Nolwenn.

Janette profita de l'immobilité de son adversaire pour se faufiler entre les jambes entortillées de sa sœur et arma sa lame en direction de son dos. Mauricette, qui ne tenait pas vraiment à finir embrocher, se protégea derrière un charme de protection, ce qui lui permit ensuite de déclencher un feu au pied des racines pour se libérer. Elle se dégagea d'un habile salto arrière et atterrit sur Janette, qui s'écroula au sol. Cependant, Janette n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle pointa les racines en flammes et d'un coup de katana, leur redonna vie. Elles prirent Mauricette par surprise et celle-ci se retrouva une deuxième fois ligotée. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle lâcha son Katana qui rebondit sur le sol et s'arrêta au pied de sa sœur.

- Tu avais dis quoi déjà ? s'exclama Janette en ricanant.

- Hmpf... marmonna Mauricette.

- ET LA VAINCRESSE EST MISS JANETTE STEWART ! Hurla Lisa en frappant des mains alors que tout le monde applaudissait à tout rompre.

- Euh... Vainqueur Lisa.. murmura Justine a l'oreille de sa jeune sœur.

- Ouais je sais mais vaincresse ça fait plus féminin que vainqueur… et puis tu comprends rien !

Janette, qui était resté près du feu crée par sa sœur, ne remarqua pas que sa jupe était en train de doucement prendre feu. Enfin si elle le remarqua... quand elle sentit une forte odeur de brûlée et qu'un élève poussa un cri strident. Elle commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens en hurlant des insultes en russe mais heureusement, Justine eut le bon réflexe de faire sortir de l'eau du bout de sa baguette et ainsi, le feu s'éteignit.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire mais s'arrêtèrent net quand Janette enleva sa jupe carbonisée pour révéler ses jambes toutes ridées et flasques et ses portes jarretelles d'un autre temps.

- Putain mais achevez moi ! marmonna Jyne en grimaçant.

- Sexy ta vieille tante, Stewart ! s'exclama Malefoy à Emy.

- La ferme Malefoy ! dit Potter en s'avançant vers son ennemi juré.

- Ouh, le Survivant défend la nouvelle ! Encore une personne glorieusement sauvée à ajouter à ton palmarès ?! ricana le blond.

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende c'est clair ? Toi Potter, tu restes en dehors de ça et toi la fouine, t'arrêtes de baver sur ma tante, s'énerva Emy en tournant les talons.

Harry regarda incrédule la jeune fille partir vers le Parc, avec Nolwenn. Il croisa le regard de son ennemi de toujours et tout deux levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps, comme deux complices. Quelques secondes plus tard (le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, dirons-nous) ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les avait vu avoir un regard complice.

- T'en parles à personne, ok ? demanda Harry.

- Ca risque pas ! répondit Malefoy en rejoignant sa bande de Serpentard.

**…**

La journée passa rapidement, et le soir, les Stewart ainsi que beaucoup d'autres élèves s'installèrent sur la pelouse du parc, près du lac, histoire de profiter d'un des derniers jours de beau temps avant l'hiver.

- C'était tellement génial le cours de kung-fu ! s'exclama Hermione pour la trente sixième fois de la journée. Faut à tous prix que je fasse des recherches ! Et puis vous avez vu comment combattaient les profs Stewart ? C'était incroyable, elles avaient une telle grâce, une telle puissance magique…

- Si elle ne se tait pas dans cinq secondes, je te jure que je commets un meurtre ! chuchota Emy à Justine en arrachant l'herbe autour d'elle pour se retenir.

- Putain faut la faire taire ! grogna Keira, une jeune Serpentard et amie d'Emy.

- Non mais sérieux, vous ne trouvez pas que cette matière est absolument fantastique ? reprit Hermione.

- Hermione… commença Ginny (la petite sœur de Ron qui discutait avec Nolwenn)

+ LA FERME ! crièrent les Stewart, Keira, Jyne et deux autres Poufsouffle.

Tout ce bruit, accompagnée de la dispute qui s'ensuivit ne réveilla pas Lisa qui s'était profondément endormie, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Justine. Elle était en plein « rêve du passé » comme elle les appelait. Les « rêves du passé » étaient des rêves où elle revoyait des scènes de son enfance qu'elle avait oubliée. Là, en ce moment, elle revivait le terrible incendie qui avait emportée sa mère, huit ans plus tôt…

_**(Flash back)**_

_« - Maman, maman ! cria la petite voix fluette de Justine. Viens vite ! Jerry mange mes cheveux !_

_Helena Stewart pouffa et rejoignit sa fille aînée avec sa petite dernière dans les bras, Lisa. Elle donna un petit coup sur la tête de Jerry (qui était un poney gris) et celui-ci, vexé, repartit au fond de son box. La petite Lisa, âgée d'à peine un an, rit doucement mais fut interrompue par un autre rire, froid et cruel qui résonna sinistrement dans l'écurie. Helena se retourna, et vit deux femmes en noirs, leur visages cachés par un capuchon, à l'entrée de l'écurie. Elles s'approchèrent d'une démarche lente, tuant de-ci delà des chevaux. _

_Helena porta Justine et Lisa et courut s'enfermer dans la sellerie. Les deux enfants pleuraient derrière leur mère qui protégeait la salle de tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, puisant dans sa réserve d'énergie. Elle fit entrer ses filles dans une arrière salle, les serra fort dans ses bras, leur murmura un « Je vous aime » tremblant et ferma la porte. Justine prit sa sœur dans ses bras et en montant sur un sceau, put observé la sellerie par la petite vitre situé en haut de la porte._

_Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit la porte de la sellerie explosée. Les deux femmes en noirs entrèrent et elles parlèrent avec Helena pendant quelques minutes. La seule chose qu'entendirent les petites Stewart furent le « JAMAIS » désespéré de leur mère. Après quoi, elles s'engagèrent dans un duel acharné._

_La jeune femme se défendait bien mais elle était seule contre deux, et elle était très fatiguée. Un sort la toucha et instinctivement, Justine enfouit la tête de sa sœur dans son épaule pour qu'elle ne voit pas leur mère se tordre de douleur. Au bout d'un moment, un éclair de lumière verte heurta le corps d'Helena et elle cessa de bouger. Les deux femmes mirent le feu à l'écurie et transplanèrent. _

_- MAMAN ! MAMAN ! hurla Justine en tambourinant sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous la force déjà assez conséquente de la petite fille._

_Elle prit entre ses petits bras le corps sans vie de sa mère et l'implora d'ouvrir les yeux, de se lever et de les emmener loin d'ici, pour reprendre leur ancienne vie. _

_- Mama' ? dit Lisa en rampant vers sa mère._

_Le feu s'était propagée dans l'écurie et se rapprochait de plus en plus des jeunes Stewart, qui suffoquaient. La dernière image que vit Lisa avant de s'évanouir fut son père, le visage couvert de suie, entrant dans la pièce la baguette à la main. »_

_**(Fin flash back)**_

- AAAAAH ! hurla Lisa en se réveillant en sursaut sur les genoux de sa sœur.

- Quoi où ça comment pourquoi ? s'écria Nolwenn en se levant d'un coup.

- Lisa ! Qu'est qui a ? s'inquiéta Justine en relevant les yeux de son bouquin.

- Je…je… Un cau…cauchemar… Maman… Incendie… balbutia Lisa avant d'éclater en sanglot contre l'épaule de sa sœur.

- Shhht shhht, ça va passer ma belle, murmura celle-ci en la berçant doucement.

Emy et Nolwenn se rapprochèrent et enlacèrent elles aussi Lisa, qui se retrouva rassurée. Hermione observa la scène puis se tapa le front et s'empressa d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Les quatre jeunes sœurs se levèrent et, sans un regard pour leurs amis, rentrèrent au château.

**…**

— Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! s'écria Emy dans son dortoir, à sa sœur Nolwenn.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Papa n'était pas un lâche !

- Ah oui, et alors pourquoi s'est-il suicidé juste après la mort de Maman ? Pourquoi nous a-t-il abandonné, nous laissant orpheline ? répliqua froidement Emy.

- Il l'aimait. Il aimait notre mère, et il n'a pas supporté ! dit Nolwenn en abattant son poing contre la table de nuit qui s'ébranla.

Justine soupira lourdement. Cela faisait une heure que ses deux sœurs se disputaient violemment, depuis qu'Emy avait encore une fois pesté contre son père. Elle la comprenait, et elle aussi en voulait à son père de s'être suicidé mais elle arrivait à le comprendre et lui avait pardonné. Ca, Emy n'y arrivait pas et cela mettait en colère Nolwenn.

- Les filles, il est tard… Et si on arrêtait là les disputes pour aller se coucher ? proposa Justine.

- Allez-y sans moi, déclara sa sœur en sortant précipitamment de la chambre.

En se rendant vers les vestiaires de Quidditch, Emy croisa Harry. Il l'interpella mais celle-ci l'ignora, pour ne pas montrer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Arrivée à destination, elle ouvrit avec sa baguette l'endroit où étaient rangés les balais volants. Elle en prit un, l'enfourcha et décolla avec empressement. Le vent frais lui fouettait le visage, nettoyant ses larmes et l'apaisant.

Elle tournoya dans le stade de Quidditch désert, s'envola très haut, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à sentir le froid des nuages l'engourdir et la trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle aurait tellement aimée rejoindre sa mère là-haut et la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, revoir son beau visage qui ressemblait beaucoup au sien, mis à part ses cheveux brun-roux qu'avait hérité Justine et ses yeux verts.

- Emy ! Emy redescends s'il te plait.

C'était la voix de sa sœur Justine, qui devait être un peu plus bas. Elle soupira mais descendit tout de même à sa hauteur. Justine sourit légèrement et perché sur un balai, lui montra un souaffle qu'elle avait certainement volé. Elle fit quelques tours de terrain puis le lança par surprise à Emy. Habituée à ce genre de coups bas, Emy fonça à toute vitesse vers le souaffle, le rattrapa vivement et l'envoya à travers l'anneau central.

Justine prit également une batte de batteur et un cognard et de toute ses forces, l'envoya sur Emy. Celle-ci l'esquiva de justesse mais laissa tomber le souaffle. Elle se pencha en avant pour aller le récupérer, tout comme Justine. Les deux sœurs étaient au coude à coude et allait rattraper le souaffle quand…

— Attention au cognard ! cria une voix masculine.

Les deux sœurs se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et virent avec effarement le cognard se diriger droit vers elles…

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si les combats de kung fu font réalistes et sont réalisables en vrai, mais je me suis bien amusée à les écrire!**

**Chapitre qui finit assez mystérieusement... Que va t-il se passer pour les deux soeurs ? A qui appartient cette mystérieuse voix masculine ? Réponse dans le prochaine chapitre ! **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review en passant ;)**

**Hasta la vista !**

**Miss-BuBulle.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou la compagnie ! Voici le chapitre 6, au programme: découverte du propiétaire de "la voix masculine", et un peu d'action au niveau de l'avancement de l'histoire ! (rappelons que je suis la trame du tome 2 de hp (enfin à peu prêt))**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Un sport pas comme les autres. **_

" — _Attention au cognard ! cria une voix masculine._

_Les deux sœurs se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et virent avec effarement le cognard se diriger droit vers elles…" _

Emy poussa un cri perçant et fonça à toute allure vers le sol pour éviter le cognard (et aussi pour s'écraser la tronche par terre…). Justine essaya de faire une pirouette mais le vieux balai récalcitrant qu'elle avait emprunté en décida autrement. Il fit une embardée sur le côté, ce qui entraîna Justine vers l'arrière, qui se prit violemment le cognard en pleine tête. Sous le coup de la douleur, elle s'évanouit et bascula contre l'herbe du terrain de quidditch.

— Justine ! cria Emy en se relevant avec difficulté.

- Attention, t'es peut-être blessée, dit la voix qui les avait avertis pour le cognard, en courant vers les deux sœurs.

Il aida Emy à se relever et s'agenouilla ensuite près de Justine. Il vérifia son pouls et si elle avait d'importante blessures puis la porta dans ses bras, suivit de Emy.

Le garçon qui portait Justine (et qui était Cédric Diggory, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle) entra dans l'infirmerie et déposa le corps de la jeune fille sur un lit. L'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, accourut vers eux et bombarda Emy et Cédric de question.

- Il semblerait qu'elle ait une légère commotion cérébrale, déclara l'infirmière après quelques minutes d'examen. Je vais lui administrer une potion qui lui permettra de se remettre en douceur… Elle aura bien entendue besoin de repos, alors vous pouvez disposer, jeune gens.

Emy fusilla l'infirmière du regard mais consentit tout de même à sortir de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Cédric. Celui-ci avait l'air soucieux et n'arrêtait pas de passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- J'espère qu'elle va vite être sur pied, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- T'inquiètes pas, ma sœur c'est une battante… On a vécu des épreuves pires, rajouta sombrement Emy.

- La prochaine fois, évitez tout de même de prendre les balais du vieux placard… Ils sont terriblement têtus, même Viktor Krum n'arriverait pas à les contrôler ! conseilla Cédric avec un petit sourire en se souvenant les chutes mémorables qu'il avait fait avec ces vieux balais.

- C'est bon à savoir, plaisanta Emy avant de demander :

- Au fait, pourquoi t'étais sur le terrain de quidditch, toi ?

- Oh je viens souvent pour réfléchir ou éviter mes « groupies », enfin les filles qui me harcèlent jour et nuit en me suivant partout. Et puis j'ai entendu des rires et je vous ai vu… Vous jouez très bien, donc n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour aux entraînements…

- Ouais j'y penserais… Bon, je vais prévenir les filles pour le légume, dit-elle en se retournant et en marchant en direction de la salle commune.

**…**

Deux semaines plus tard, Justine était toujours dans le même état, elle dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond. Les Stewart étaient assez inquiets mais Mrs Pomfresh assurait que c'était signe qu'elle avait besoin de souffler et qu'il fallait la laisser reprendre des forces.

Nolwenn et Lisa manquèrent de s'étaler à côté du lit en arrivant pour rendre leur visite habituelle, la petite chambre séparée par deux rideaux étant remplis de fleurs, de chocolats et de peluches. On ignorait que les Stewart étaient si apprécié… Emy soupçonnait Cédric de déposer beaucoup de fleurs et de peluches, depuis l'accident, il rendait chaque jour visite à Justine et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

— Rha c'est pas possible toute ses fleu-AAA…TCHOUM ! Ils ont fait un complot anti-Lisa ou quooaaaa.. TCHOUM ! ronchonna Lisa en éternuant.

— Arrête ça sent trop bon ! Ca sent la rose et…

— Ouais comme le pshit pshit des toilettes quoi...

— Tu comprends vraiment rien à la poésie des toilettes… soupira Nolwenn. Bon agent courgette, tu l'as mis où le marqueur ?

— Pourquoi moi c'est agent courgette et toi c'est agent miss monde ? C'est po juste !

— Parce que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée du plan et que je suis plus grande que toi ! rétorqua Nolwenn en jetant un coup d'œil derrière les rideaux. Bon, passe le marqueur !

— Oui attend je l'ai mis dans mon manteau ! s'écria Lisa en fouillant ses poches et en sortant deux marqueur noir. Tiens prends en un !

Nolwenn se saisit d'un marqueur et allait écrire quelque chose sur le front de Justine quand sa sœur l'arreta :

— Mais t'es sur qu'on ne va pas se faire prendre ?

— Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Cédric est parti à un match de quidditch, Emy est en cours de Potion et madame Pomfresh est parti en pause ! répondit Nolwenn avec un clin d'œil.

— Ok… A nos stylos !

Les deux jeunes filles prirent leur marqueur à pleines mains et approchèrent leur redoutable arme vers le visage endormis et inconscient de leur sœur aînée. Elles firent tout d'abord d'adorables moustaches à la Hercule Poireau, puis des cicatrices en mode Frankenstein et enfin elles marquèrent en gros sur son front : « POPEY ».

- On va bien rire quand elle va se réveillée ! rigola Nolwenn en sortant discrètement de l'infirmerie.

- Ho oui ! Allez viens on va en cours, on va se faire repérer !

**…**

Une heure plus tard, Emy sortit de son cours de potion et se rendit à l'infirmerie, plongée dans ses pensées. Rogue avait été insupportable et elle avait raté sa potion, ce qui lui avait valu un D. Elle était donc d'excellente humeur quand elle percuta violemment Cédric :

- Putain mais fais attention ! s'écria t-elle en se relevant. Oh c'est toi. Qu'est que tu fous avec un bouquet et un sourire de benêt sur le visage ?

- Euh… J'allais voir Justine… répondit Cédric en rougissant.

Emy n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une voix haut perchée la coupa en criant un « Cédriiiiic » perçant. C'était une jeune Gryffondor de quatrième année, qui était accompagnée de tout un groupe de « filles en chaleur ».

- Bonjour Kathie, salua Cédric, mal à l'aise.

- Oh Céd' tu nous as manqué ! minauda la jeune fille. On ne te voit plus beaucoup à la bibliothèque… Pourquoi tu traînes avec Stewart ? demanda-t-elle en apercevant Emy derrière.

- Un problème Whisper ? interrogea Emy en s'approchant, un faux air aimable sur le visage.

- Ouais et c'est toi ! répliqua Kathie en éclatant de rire avec sa bande de pimbêche.

- Tu sais, j'utilisais cette réplique quand j'avais six ans, rétorqua la Poufsouffle. Faudrait évoluer un peu.

- Ouais bah elle au moins elle a pas une famille de frapadingue ! s'écria une de ses amie.

La réplique de la Gryffondor, qui aurait du blesser Emy et faire rire Kathie eut l'effet inverse: le sourire d'Emy s'aggrandit alors que Kathie blémit considérablement. Toutes deux savaient pourquoi le père de Kathie était en prison. Et toutes deux savaient que si ça se savait, la réputation de Kathie en patirait.

Emy tourna les talons et reprit le chemin vers l'infirmerie. Cédric la rejoignit puis entra à sa suite dans la grande pièce blanche. Emy était déjà entrer dans la sorte de chambre formés par deux rideaux, et quand Cédric y pénetra à son tour, il trouva la jeune fille morte de rire se tenant au lit d'hôpital pour ne pas tomber.

- Hahahahahahahaaaa…

- Euh ça va Emy ? demanda Cédric, inquiet alors qu'elle pleurait littéralement de rire.

- Re…regarrr…de ! réussit-elle à articuler en montrant le visage de Justine.

Visage qui était à ce moment même recouvert de cicatrices, d'une moustache et d'un gros « POPEY » sur son front. Cédric ne put s'empêcher lui-même d'éclater de rire, ce qui redoubla ceux de Emy. Les deux jeunes gens furent interrompus par une voix :

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme deux idiots ? demanda Justine.

- Justine ! cria Emy en se précipitant sur sa sœur. T'es réveillé !

- On dirait bien… J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Deux semaines je crois, répondit Cédric en lui souriant.

- Wow… Ce cognard ne m'a pas raté… remarqua-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle. T'aurais pas du m'acheter autant de fleurs et de peluches Emy !

- C'est surtout Cédric qu'il faut engueuler, il a prit ta chambre pour un jardin botanique…

Justine ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Son regard croisa celui de Cédric et elle rougit. Un incconu lui avait offert des tonnes de fleurs et de peluches, elle ne savait pas comment prendre la chose. Mais en même temps, elle avait l'impression de très bien le connaitre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait été la pendant qu'elle était plongée dans le coma.

**... **

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent lentement. Justine ne passait plus que les nuits à l'infirmerie, bientôt son accident ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Cédric estait souvent tard le soir pour discuter avec elle, les deux adolescents avaient développés une réelle complicité. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Quand Emy entra à l'infirmerie, qu'elle vit encore une fois Cédric avec sa soeur, elle décida de s'expliquer avec lui. Elle le tira par le bras, l'emmena dehors et attaqua :

- A quoi tu joues avec ma sœur ?

- Moi ? Je joue à rien du tout…

- Tu lui fais des sourires, tu lui offres des fleurs, alors que par derrière tout le monde sait très bien que ta une histoire avec Loren, sussura Emy.

- C'est Loren qui fait courir la rumeur, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi! se défendit Cédric en haussant la voix. J'apprécie réellement Justine, je n'ai jamais joué avec ses sentiments.

- T'a intérêt à bien réfléchir dans quoi tu te lances car si jamais tu lui fais du mal, tu l'as fait souffrir ou tu lui brises le cœur, c'est pas sur que tu puisses remarcher un jour.

- Emy je ne suis pas comme ça, je la laisserai pas tomber…

- On nous a déjà promis ça. Et on a quand même été abandonnée… murmura la jeune fille.

Elle laissa Cédric en plan qui rentra, stupéfait, dans l'infirmerie. Il se rassit sur le rebord du lit et observa pensivement le Parc par la fenêtre.

- Elle a voulu te parler de quoi ? demanda Justine au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oh pas grand-chose… répondit vaguement Cédric.

- Allez dis moi… S'il te plaaaaait, supplia la jeune fille en lui faisant une moue tristounette.

- Bon… Elle a voulu… me mettre en garde.

- Sur quoi ?

- Elle a trouvé que je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de toi et elle m'a simplement prévenu des risques que je prenais si je te faisais du mal.

Justine resta longtemps sans parler, à observer le visage de Cédric. Finalement elle sourit et cala sa tête contre son épaule.

- Elle est très protectrice ma sœur… Je devrais lui en vouloir pour t'avoir autant fait flipper…

- Je n'ai pas flippé ! répliqua Cédric en fronçant les sourcils. Bon OK un peu…

- Mais quand elle tient à quelqu'un, elle a tendance à faire dans la surprotection, continua Justine, des souvenirs pleins la tête. On a toutes été blessé par ce qu'a fait notre père mais elle c'est différent… Elle plaçait notre père sur un pied d'estale et tout s'est effondré d'un coup.

Cédric ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que disait Justine mais il se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux doucement. Au bout d'un moment, il releva le visage de la jeune fille pour essuyer les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Leur regard se croisèrent, puis celui de Cédric dériva vers les lèvres de Justine. Au ralenti, il s'approcha et effleura ses lèvres doucement, comme une caresse. Justine fit de même puis intensifia leur baiser en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme.. Elle ne pensait qu'aux lèvres de Cédric, qui lui procurait un bien fou, qui effaçait tous ses soucis.

Cédric plaça une main contre la joue de Justine quand un cri l'interrompit :

— JEUNES GENS ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? s'écria Mrs Pomfresh en ouvrant brusquement les rideaux.

Les deux poufsouffles s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre et rougirent.

- Nous… Je… je rend visite à Miss Stewart, et il se trouve que nous avons été pris d'une pulsion… balbutia Cédric, le regard fixé sur le grand seringue que Mrs Pomfresh avait à la main.

- Je tiens une infirmerie, pas un endroit pour faire dieu sait quoi derrière les rideaux ! Maintenant sortez Mr Digorry, avant que je vous enfonce cette seringue dans le cerveau ! hurla Mrs pomfresh, excédée.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortir de l'infirmerie en courant. Justine leva les yeux au ciel puis passa une main sur ses lèvres, rêveuse. C'était incontestablement le meilleur baiser de sa vie… Et un des premiers, aussi.

**…**

Le réveil de Justine se passa le jour d'Halloween, ce qui poussa la jeune fille à se précipiter vers la Grande Salle pour le festin (une fois l'autorisation de Mrs Pomfresh bien sur). Elle trouva sa sœur Emy à la table en train de se goinfrer mais etonnemment il n'y avait pas de Lisa et de Nolwenn en vue… Dommage, elle se serait bien venger pour les coups de marqueurs !

En effet, les deux compères étaient en ce moment même dans les toilettes des filles. Enfin, Nolwenn y était et Lisa l'attendait derrière la porte. Son pauvre estomac criait famine mais elle n'osait retourner seule à la Grande Salle, de peur de croiser un monstre velu à 5 pattes, 2 têtes et 10 yeux (un « Tchoupihabracadabra » d'après sa sœur).

- Nonoooooo ! T'a bientôt fini ? demanda Lisa pour la 36eme fois.

- Oui j'arrive !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Nolwenn sortait enfin des toilettes. Les deux jeunes filles marchaient dans le couloir du deuxième étage quand elles entendirent des éclats de voix et virent Harry Potter descendrent en courant vers le 1er étage, Ron et Hermione le suivant tant bien que mal derrière. Lisa et Nolwenn décidèrent de les suivre aussi, certaines qu'ils avaient trouvé un nouveau passage secret.

- Regardez ! s'écria Hermione en tendant le doigt vers un mur.

Quand les deux Stewart arrivèrent suffisamment près pour voir la scène, leur bouche s'ouvrit en grand et elles faillirent déraper sur l'eau qui inondait l'étage. Sur le mur était inscrit en lettres rouge sang :

_LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE, ENNEMIS DE_

_L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE !_

Cela faisait froid dans le dos… Et ce n'était pas le pire ; il y avait, accroché à un bougeoir sous l'inscription, la chatte du concierge, raide comme la mort.

Nolwenn attrapa Lisa par le bras et la tira derrière un angle, pour rester hors de vue. Elle attendit dans le silence en écoutant la conversation du trio puis se raidit en entendant des élèves afflués vers le couloir. Une voix, celle de Drago Malefoy, dit avec moquerie :

Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde… Les prochains seront les sangs de bourbe !

- Nolwenn, c'est quoi les sangs de bourbe ? demanda Lisa alors que tout le monde (mis à part les Serpentard, eut l'air choqué suite aux paroles de Malefoy)

- C'est une insulte envers les nés moldus… répondit distraitement sa sœur, préoccupée.

Elles restèrent quelques minutes à observer la scène, incrédule. Le concierge, Rusard, accusa Harry d'avoir tué sa chatte, ce qui créa un vrai bordel chez les élèves. Certains partirent même en courant, persuadé que Potter allait les attaquer en plein milieu du couloir, devant une dizaine de professeurs.

- Aie ça brûle ! fit soudain Lisa en touchant son collier qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou, un petit cœur en argent avec l'insigne des Stewart gravé dessus.

L'insigne qui venait en ce moment d'être remplacé par une inscription « Placard à balais, 5ème étage ». Nolwenn se rappela de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Janette, quelques années plus tôt, quand celle-ci lui avait accroché le collier au cou.

- Tu devras toujours porter ce collier sur toi, ma chérie, tout comme tes sœurs et tes tantes. Il porte le blason de notre famille mais il possède également d'autres propriétés magiques…

- C'est vrai ? s'était exclamé la petite fille, des étoiles pleins les yeux en s'imaginant qu'il permettait de voler ou de devenir aussi forte que Justine.

+ Oui, il te permettra de contacter tous les détenteurs de ce même collier en le serrant fort dans ta main. Pense à un lieu, et il s'écrira sur tous les colliers homologues. Tu peux aussi l'utiliser dans une situation de danger, avait alors expliqué Janette d'une voix calme et posée.

Nolwenn avait été un peu déçue mais quand elle avait vu l'éclat d'admiration dans les yeux de ses copines à la vue d'un aussi beau bijou, le lendemain, elle s'était dit que finalement, elle aimait bien ce bijou.

- Allo la terre ici les martiens ! fit Lisa en sortant sa sœur de ses pensées. Alors, on y va à ce placard à balais ?

- Oui mais fais toi discrète pour une fois.

Elles se faufilèrent ainsi dans le regroupement d'élèves, puis rejoignirent d'un pas pressé le cinquième étage. Elles entrèrent dans le placard à balais où étaient déjà présent le reste de la famille (sauf Janette) serrés comme des cornichons en boite dans cette pièce étroite.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! On a failli attendre, ironisa Emy en se serrant plus contre une serpillière pour laisser de la place aux filles.

- Bien alors je crois que vous avez tous remarquer l'événement qui vient de se produire, il y a quelques minutes, commença Mauricette d'un ton solennel, perché sur un carton de produits ménagers.

- Oui, Miss Teigne est morte ! lança Lisa d'une voix égale (elle ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur)

- Elle n'est pas morte ! rétorqua Janette en entrant dans le placard, essoufflée. J'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et il a affirmé qu'elle était seulement pétrifier.

Mauricette échangea avec sa jumelle un regard entendu puis reprit la parole :

- Miss Teigne a donc été pétrifié, et un étrange message était inscrit sur les lieux du crime…

- C'est quoi la chambre des secrets, Momo ? questionna Justine qui repensait au fameux message.

- Hélas je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Apparemment, ce serait une salle secrète de Poudlard, mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende destinée à effrayer les jeunes élèves qui voulaient partir à la recherche de passages secrets.

- Que dit cette « légende ? »

- Que la Chambre des Secrets a été construite par Salazar Serpentard. Celui-ci voulait être plus sélectif sur le choix des élèves à Poudlard, car selon lui, seuls les enfants de Sorciers pouvaient avoir l'accès à cette école, conta Mauricette. Les autres fondateurs ont bien entendu refusé cette sélection discriminatoire et Salazar a quitté Poudlard. Avant de partir, il aurait, selon la légende, construite cette fameuse Chambre des Secrets et y aurait placé un monstre, destiné à tuer les nés moldus.

- Un monstre ? Genre un yéti ou un troll ? demanda Nolwenn, mi amusée mi effrayée.

- Personne ne connaît l'identité de ce monstre, tout comme celle de la Chambre des Secrets. Le château a été fouillé de fond en comble.

Les quatre sœurs étaient stupéfaites devant une telle histoire digne des contes des frères Grim.

_« C'est impossible qu'une telle salle existe »_ pensait Justine.

_« Un horrible monstre provenant d'une salle inconnu de tous, et élevé pour tuer les nées moldus ? Glauque tous ça… »_ songea Emy.

_« Oh nan, c'est horrible, comment je vais faire pour aller au toilette en pleine nuit, avec cette chose rodant dans les couloirs ?! »_ se mortifia Nolwenn, angoissée.

_« C'est trop cool ! »_ se dit Lisa avec enthousiasme, pensant déjà à faire « ami-ami » avec le monstre.

- Les filles, je vous demanderais de faire très attention dans les prochaines semaines… Ne traînez pas tard dans les couloirs, restez groupés, ok ?

- Mais comment va-t-on démasquer celui qui dirige le monstre ? demanda Justine en détachant d'un air las sa queue de cheval qui libéra ses cheveux auburn et bouclés sur ses épaules.

- Ca, ce sera le travail de Keith… répondirent les deux sœurs jumelles d'une voix malicieuse.

* * *

**Et voila la fin du chapitre ! Un peu de suspens, ça fait pas de mal !**

**Alors qui est ce fameux Keith? Comment va t-il s'y prendre pour démasquer cet horrible monstre ? J'attend vos suppositions en review ! Tout comme vos remarques/commentaires/avis positifs ou négatifs... **

**A bientot (encore plus rapidement si j'ai quelques review pour me motiver héhé !)**

**Miss-BuBulle ( Je commence à ne plus supporter mon pseudo..)**


End file.
